Twenty four little hours
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: What sort of mischief will one writer and his muse encounter and create in Twenty-four little hours? Co-authored with AlwaysCastle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: kimmiesjoy: **I have to thank **eyrianone** for introducing me to the song that inspired the idea for this story. If you're not already reading them, then I recommend you check out her stuff, especially How to build sandcastles.

**A/N AlwaysCastle: **This fic will be written by the two of us. Each getting a chapter, but both of us have written this first one together :D

* * *

**"We start with an hour then we find we waste the day..."**

* * *

**3am.**

Blinking up at the ceiling, she rolled her lip back and forth between her teeth, biting down on it mimicking the drum beat dancing through her head.

She was insanely wide awake.

Feet tapping back and forth as she fought in vain to stay still in bed. He was sleeping and, her eyes darted sideways, she didn't really want to disturb him...

Except she kinda did.

Kate smirked, and looked at the clock again. 3:01am. She bobbed her head back and forth, fingers tapping where they were folded across her stomach. Why was the time going so damn slowly?

She felt fidgety, antsy...energy to burn.

She scrunched her eyes, wiggled her nose and looked at him again.

Castle was facing away from her, laying on his stomach with a sheet low over his back. The broad muscles of his shoulders, defined in shadow by the way he cradled the pillow beneath his head.

She turned towards him, eyes wide and bright, her fingers itching to reach out and touch him. She rolled the tips across her palm trying to keep them occupied, but it wasn't enough, she was too awake, too aware.

And he was just...laying there...doing nothing.

Well sleeping, but ... meh!

She wasn't, and that not only wasn't fair, it was all his fault.

Kate was excited, stupidly eager for the day ahead, the next week, everything, him, all the things in between. Of course she couldn't sleep and every time she looked at the clock...

3:03am.

_Really _?

Just two minutes had passed...

But he could help with that, waste some time, burn some energy. Or at the very least_ suffer _ with her. She smiled widely, as the plan formed in her mind and she rolled across the bed, stopping when her chest was pressed firmly into his side.

Lifting her hand she stuck out one lone finger, waggled it in the air slowly before using it to trace a long slow steady line down his spine. Letting her nail catch at the vertebrae, feeling the ripple of his skin in response the lower her hand moved.

When she reached the hem of the sheet, she felt him shiver and she threw it away from them both, exposing naked skin to the early morning chill. And he grumbled, stretching his arms down, trying to reach for the sheet, but she bit her lip, holding back a laugh, and pushed it away further with her foot.

He groaned again, skin quivering in the coldness of the room, goose bumps forming on every inch of him. He turned, still making noises of disapproval, eyes closed, face scrunched up until his dishevelled sleepy appearance came into view. His arms drawn up into his chest for warmth.

She smiled at him, watching his whole cranky, yet adorable waking up process and poked him at the corner of his eyes, as if to smooth away those wrinkles. But he surprised her, snatching her at the wrist, and pulling her in, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her too tight.

Wiggling in his grasp, as he smacked his lips, licking away the dryness and then tugging her in closer, resting his chin over her head and sighing. "Mmm warm now." He said sleepily, voice rough and vibrating in his chest.

She rolled her eyes, wriggling again, trying to get free.

But he held firm, smirking with his eyes still closed. And so she sighed. A long whisper of air against his chest, as if to give up. But then she had another idea, and stilled against him.

Opening her mouth, she blew again on his chest, feeling that chill run through him, and then dipped her head in, licking from his sternum up until she reached his neck, and sucked.

His grip loosened when she blew over the wet trail, his eyes opened and he levelled her with a fixed and focused stare. He made a pathetic noise before he asked, "It's three in the morning, why are you evil?"

Kate slid closer, ignoring him when he opened his mouth again, her eyes fixed on his chin, moving into kiss her way up to his lips.

"No, no no." He said, pushing her away again.

"What?" She asked forced back and staring incredulously as he held her away from his body.

"No diving in and getting what you want until I get what I want." He said, pushing his face into the pillow, and rubbing his eyes on it. Still trying to hold her away with his hands.

Her eyes lit up in the dark, bright sparks of fire and focus and he knew he was in trouble.

"Roll over and I'll give you what you want." She purred, eyes flashing mischievously and forcing him to turn over. Pecking at his lips when she caught him slightly off guard.

He let out a long groan, deep and throaty and vibrating with arousal. "Beckett that is _not _ fair." He stated as her arms wormed around his neck and she rolled him, pulling herself up and over his body until she was staring down at him.

Kate slid lower, lying across his chest and letting her hips rock against the warmth of his pelvis, she sighed contentedly, feeling his hands rise up from beneath her.

Firm and attentive as he held her tight.

She let her chin tip forward, dragging her eyes back over the length of his body, her fingers holding his shoulders firmly so he's pinned to the bed, trapped underneath her.

"It's 3am." She repeated, looking over at the clock, "3:06am," she corrected herself, waiting for him to acknowledge the significance. "Not the time to play fair." She squeezed him with her fingers and thighs, licking at her lips.

His hand slid up, tracing her hip before he pressed at the curve of her back bringing her body lower over his. "Just the time to play?" He asked finally catching on.

"Mmm hmm." She hummed rocking into him once more, and he groaned, eyes closing briefly before he pressed his thumbs into her hip bones.

"You're excited aren't you?" He asked, smoothing his hands up and down her back.

She nods, eyes shining. "You are too." She replied, with a quirk of her eyebrow.

He laughed, hooking his arms around her shoulders and pulling her down to him, lips hovering, "You don't have to hide it...I know you're looking forward to it. Have been. I know your tells."

"Oh you do, do you?" She asked eyes darting to his lips, one finger playing with the stubble of his chin.

'I do." He said, moving in for a kiss.

She met him gladly, opening her mouth and letting out a soft moan, giving in when he pulled her tighter.

"Hey!" She yelled when he rolled her over, pulling away from her quickly to gather up the sheets, "no fair." She pouted, sitting up and crossing her arms as he laughed, yanking all the covers back up the bed, throwing it up and over her.

"Now sleep." He said, watching her still form under the sheet, waiting...

She turned her head, the fabric swishing, and then she pulled it down. "I don't want to." She leaned into him.

"No, Kate. We have an early morning, you'll be too tired for the journey." And before she could say anything else, he turned onto his side, trying to coax her into his arms.

She glared at him, throwing the sheets off her and getting out of bed. "No. I am awake_ now _." She said, starting to gather up some clothes. She heard him laugh, and swung around, taking her pillow from her side of the bed and flinging it at his face.

He caught it, not quite able to stop it smacking him in the face, pulling it down to watch her as she barked out a laugh and stopped dead to stare at him.

She grinned widely. "Are _you_ awake _now_ ?"

His eyes darkened and he sat up in the bed throwing both the sheet and the pillow aside. "Kate." He said threateningly, watching as her smile grew wider and she backed away towards the door.

"Mmm?" She paused, tilted her head to one side and took a slow steady step backwards.

"Woman, get back over here and get into bed." He growled as he raised himself to his knees.

"Not tired...remember." She teased, taking another step, one more and she would be in his study, naked and too far away.

"Kate." His feet hit the floor with a deadly thud and she froze again. His voice was thick and tinged with longing. Everything he felt for her floating through the syllable of her name, biting the T with a snap, the same way his teeth would find that spot on the back of her neck and she shivered.

"Kate." He said again, striding towards her, six steps across the room until he was crowding her body. He forced her arms down the clothes falling to the floor and when she opened her mouth to protest, Castle stepped in further, gripped her forearms and spun her on the spot.

"Castle..." She tried to warn him, even as she stepped backwards, chased towards the bed by the forceful press of his body, the hard line of his eyes as they burnt into her.

"Kate." He returned, no need for more conversation. Everything he thought and felt resounding around them, his hand moving along her shoulder to slip into her hair.

"Castle..." She tried again, but her knees hit the edge of the bed. "I..."

"Into bed..." He moved again, his fingers lifting the hair from her neck so he could lay his lips across her shoulder. "Or no trip..." Skimming over her arched neck, lowering her backwards.

"Awww." She pouted, unable to resist his tone and he laughed when she reached for him. "You're impossible." She continued, trying to get at his lips with a sly grin.

But he was already moving on, across the bed, and tugging her after him until he got to the pillows. "You mean improbable." He smirked, wrapping both arms around her and settling in.

Kate Ignored him, trying to get a look at the clock, and realized it had only been about twelve minutes since she woke him up. She sagged against the bed with a sigh, and pouted.

He chuckled at her anxiousness, hand sliding up the length of her thigh, squeezing her waist and turning her to face him in the bed. He let his fingers trail in devious patterns, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep.

"You're pushing your luck Castle." Kate grumbled even as she snuggled into his embrace, a little exasperated sigh catching against his lips as he moved forwards and pressed his mouth to hers.

"Shh, Castle is sleeping."


	2. Chapter 2

**kimmiesjoy**

* * *

**4.04am**

She was warm and soft and floating in a golden sea of ecstasy.

Heat crinkled over her skin like freshly laundered sheets, crisp and new. She was laying on her back in the softest sand and somewhere up above her clouds passed, in random funny shapes.

Kate reached over to nudge Castle, to tear his attention away from his phone and show him. She pointed up at the sky and smiled, but he wasn't paying attention.

She wanted to show him her new bikini, make him stare up with her at the foxes and butterflies that danced in the shapes of fluffy white clouds floating overhead. They chased each other across the sky and she laughed, extending her hand for him.

But every time she reached, he resisted, unknowingly turning at the wrong time so they just missed each others touch and whatever game he was playing would make an obnoxious noise.

_Beep Beep_

Kate narrowed her eyes and reached out to snatch the stupid phone from his hand. It was intruding on her quiet time, dividing his attention unfairly and she was determined to throw it far far away from him...

_Beep Beep_

Fingers stretching out, her hand collided with something hard and she stirred, cracking one eye open in disbelief.

She lay in the beautifully cocooning darkness of his bedroom hoping the horrible sound would fade into the distance, be part of the dream that lingered too intensely in her conscious mind.

_Beep Beep._

Clearly not!

Rolling over in the bed, she pulled away from the clinging warmth of Castle. Her arm sliding from the curve of his waist. Her fingers skimmed his skin when she reluctantly shifted away and she kept her eyes closed wondering if she would be able to fall back to sleep...

_Beep Beep._

"Unghhff...kidding me?" Kate lifted up on her elbow, flipping her hair away from her face so she could squint at the neon light before smacking her hand on the alarm clock.

4:05am

_Seriously_?

Kate growled, grumbling under her breath as she rolled back towards Castle. Hot air shooting through her nose as she stared at him, annoyed she had been woken up, angrier still that he had not.

She extended her hand, curling her fingers tempted to punch him, but changing her mind at the last second and grabbing his shoulder instead, shaking hard.

"Castle..." She groused into the darkness of the room, fingers gripping his shoulder as she shook him again.

"Faaanaaaam?" He moaned rolling onto his back, his arm swinging wildly and knocking her flat into the bed.

"Jackass." She hissed, kicking out at him. "Hey Castle, wake the hell up."

One eye slid open, closing again fast but she kicked him again, the harsh protrusion of her toes catching at his thigh as she shoved, tempted to boot him straight out of the bed.

"Kaa...sommmmthinnnn?" He moaned forcing both eyes open, his mind not quite keeping pace with his mouth.

Nothing unusual there then.

"Yeah." Kate barked at him, poking him again with her toe. "Yeah _something_alright." She poked again, finding the extra squidgy skin of his calf and digging in hard.

"Heeey," Castle rubbed over his jaw with the palm of his hand staring at her in annoyance as he woke up. "quit it."

"What time...did you say we had to be up?" She growled, pulling the sheet up to her chest, tucking it under her arms. She leant back against the headboard drumming her fingers.

"You woke me up to ask..." He turned and caught sight of her eyes, the dangerous flash of anger, and the way her mouth pressed together. "Five, I said ... five."

"Well the alarm is going off _now_."

"But..." He huffed, thudding heavily into the mattress as he leant across her. He used his elbows to hold him up, pinning her body to the bed with the dead weight of his sleepy form so he could stare at the clock. "I set it for 5:04."

Castle yawned widely and rolled away but was still partially sprawled across her body, rubbing his face in confusion.

"No, you set it for 4:05." Kate shoved him sideways so he fell back flat onto the mattress, scrunching the sheet up under her chin. "Which, by the way, is a stupid time."

Castle yawned again, stretching his legs out, rolling his ankles and hearing them pop. "It's the perfect time, you're just grumpy." He tilted sideways, but didn't lean on her this time.

Moving over to face her, fingers sliding under his pillow as his head settled and his eyes closed. "And stop glaring at me, I'm trying to sleep."

"Its a stupid time," Kate shoved him again, pulling his arm out from underneath the pillow and dragging it around her shoulders, fitting into his body as she grumbled under her breath. "Why 5:04? Why not 5:05?" Slipping her fingers between his, Kate pulled his other hand around her waist, letting out a long slow sigh when she was finally wrapped in him completely. "Or even 5am?" She yawned, as she wondered.

Castle caught the yawn and mirrored it, his chin falling into the hollow of her shoulder "It's the perfect time." He tugged her back against him, lips pressing lightly to her cheek as he spoke.

"Why?" She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Because, if I have to get up at ten past, then it gives me one whole minute before it's a real time and..."

"A _real_time?" She asked on a sigh, confused but not really caring. He really was heavenly to curl up with, warm and soft in all the right places, her human pillow. But strong and protective as he held her to his chest.

"Yes 5:05."

"5:04 isn't a real time?" She yawned again, head tipping back into the warmth of his body. Her ear close enough to catch the faint beats of his heart every now and then...when the silence prevailed.

"_Nope_." Castle squeezed her in response, linking the rest of their fingers together and smiling when he felt her relax against him completely. "It's a non entity time, when you can get away with staying in bed a little longer, or re reading that sentence just once more." He smiled again when she made a noise of confusion under her breath.

"Sometimes, when I'm writing, I get stuck and I think, it's 2:17 that means I have three whole minutes until I have to do something, and I re read and I re read..." He gripped her tighter. "It's not a real time, it's a get away with things time." Castle sighed, "Does that make sense?" He wondered, not entirely sure himself.

"I don't...Castle..." She groaned. "It's too early for this."

"I know." He said quietly into her ear, breathing out slowly when he felt her body grow heavier in his arms, her breathing even out. "But Kate..."

"Mmmm." She managed before drifting off.

"I'm not sleepy anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**AlwaysCastle**

* * *

**5am.**

Steam followed in her wake as she exited the bathroom, head tipped to one side as she ran a soft purple towel through it. Squeezing from her roots down, letting the droplets seep into the fabric instead of joining the others as they skittered down her naked back.

She could hear the clacking of his keys when she got out of the bathroom, and eyed the door, cracked open to his study, a small smile on her face, and then set the towel on the bed. He must be really into what he's writing, because he completely missed her in the shower.

Kate pouted, staring at the door a bit longer, hand on her naked hip, lip between her teeth, eyes glazed over. They won't have time now...and standing around when they need to get ready and go, won't make him come out of his study.

With a sigh, she started pulling on the clothes she set out the night before. They are pretty much ready to go. She insisted yesterday that they should just get all their things packed, so all they had to do, was wake up, get some coffee. And go.

But nooo.

He had said that wasn't the point. He liked that getting ready rushed process of a trip. Said it made things more excitable.

Well. She was already excited. And hated leaving things till the last minute. Rushing only made her flustered and in a sour mood. It also made her forget things. And be damned if she forgot the essentials. It was almost like shopping.

The packing of the suitcases.

If you shop with a man, you're going to forget things. They rush you, ask questions...or if you have Castle tagging along...distract you with dancing fruit and inappropriate gestures with vegetables.

Sure it's funny. But then she'd get home, and be unpacking the groceries...and stop with a heavy sigh. Having forgotten things. And most likely something she needed.

Nope. She packed her things yesterday, and set them by the door. He's the one with the empty suitcase, sitting on the bed she made after she woke up alone. She wonders how long into the trip before he falls asleep in the car...

"Heeeeey." He whined, coming into the bedroom, arms crossed and giant pout on his face.

Kate looked at him through the mirror, having just pulled her white t-shirt on, and shook her head at him. "I made sure to make all the noise." She scolded him, turning around and throwing her hand out for her jeans.

He looked down at them folded on the bed next to his clothes and then back at her. "But but." He pouted again.

"No buts, we have to get going soon." She replied turning back around to put on her father's watch. "It's 5:42." She continued, looking down at the time before turning back for her jeans. "Out the door at 6:00." Then raised her eyebrows, "6:05."

"Kaaaaate."

"Don't _Kate_me, know give me my pants."

"Never." He said, snatching them up. "We. Have. Time."

She shook her head, pulling out another pair from her drawer. "No, we don't. You're still in your pyjamas, and you're not packed yet."

"You're no fun." He said, throwing the pants back onto the bed as she pulled on her new pair. "I take that back." He changed his mind when she threw him a look. One that said he wasn't going to get anything ever if he kept at it. "I love you?" Sheepish grin and shrug of his shoulders when she continued to glare.

"Mm hmm." She rolled her eyes, stepping over to him. She pushed him back so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, and smoothed her hands up his chest to his shoulders. "Now get ready, please." She kissed him, soft and then deepened it, as if implying a promise.

He squeezed her at her hips, moaning slightly, and then falling forward when she was suddenly gone and swaying out the door. He grumbled, watching that ease of her hips from side to side until she shut the door on him with a laugh.

* * *

**5:53am**

* * *

Kate sat up on the counter, coffee clutched in both hands and smiled into the steamy liquid. She was all ready. Dressed, bags by the door, and she could smell his cologne seeping from the other room. He's out of the shower, in under ten minutes, and now she can hear him rifling around in the closet.

"Kate!" His exasperated voice comes echoing throughout the loft. "Where is my favourite shirt?"

"Which one?" She rolled her eyes, knowing full well that whenever he comes out of that bedroom looking sharp... as always. And mm sexy...she shook her head, anyway...he said what he was wearing was his favourite. He could mean _any_shirt.

There is a small pause, the slamming of a drawer and then the door opening. "The red one with the-"

"You're NOT bringing that red shirt!" She yelled back

"But!"

"What about the blue one, that dark one or the...ugh." She hopped from the counter, not believing that she's yelling across the loft about shirt choices..."The green one." She continued leaning on the study doorframe and looking into the bedroom to see him juggling several shirts.

"The one that brings out your eyes?" He asked. Already deciding and throwing the green and the dark blue into the suitcase. "Okay.. now where are my cuff-"

"In the top drawer on the left."

"And my black ti-"

"Hanging in the closet." She smirked, pushing off the door, "You got this." And walked back out, sipping her coffee.

Back in the kitchen she heard the zipper of his suitcase, and then it hitting the floor, closet doors shutting, drawers being put back into place, and then the sound of his happy whistle has he comes out of the study, lugging his things behind him.

"Okay! I'm ready." He said, pushing his suitcase up against hers by the door. "Can I have some coffee now?"

"Sure... but umm..." She's giggling, one hand holding her coffee the other covering her mouth as she swallowed.

"What?"

"You're ready huh?"

"Yes, that's what I said... And I told you I wouldn't make us late it's 5:57." He replied, a small fist pump in the air in victory.

She put her cup in the sink, pulling out two travel mugs. "That may be.. but I think in order to be completely ready." She said, turning back around to hand him his mug. "You need to be wearing pants."

His eyes grow wide and he looked down. "Huh..."

Kate laughed again taking the mug back. "Go get some pants on Bruce." She pushed at his shoulders until he turned, throwing her an eye waggle.

"Can't handle my batman boxers can you?" He said slipping from view.

"You have no idea." She sighed, grin on her face. "And make sure you packed pants!"

He came running out a few minutes later, sliding on the hardwood floor in his socks. "It's 6:03!" He exclaimed, throwing on his shoes "Let's go, hurry!"

"I'm coming, calm down, let me jus-"

"No we need to be in the car by 6:05." He said, gathering up all the suitcases.

She sighed, taking his mug for him and yanking a jacket off the rack before closing the door behind her. "How you expect us to be down in the car in 2 minutes?"

* * *

**6:04:44am**

* * *

Slam.

"For the win!" He said with a contented sigh, leaning back into his headrest as Kate buckled herself in the drivers seat.

She said nothing, as the clock on the radio suddenly hit 6:05, and she shook her head, turning the ignition, feeling that flutter in her chest as she pulled out into traffic. First leg of the trip and her skin was quivering with excitement. Looking over at him she could see he was just as excited, wiggling in his seat like a little kid.

He took her hand at the stoplight, letting his head fall back against the seat again, and staring over at her. "Here we go." He said.

"Mmmhmm." She nodded, squeezing his hand. "But one thing."

"What?"

"I forgot my toothbrush."


	4. Chapter 4

kimmiesjoy

* * *

**6am.**

"No." She stated, as she turned the wheel, eyes on the road, firmly ignoring him.

"Why not?" His voice came back muffled as he continued to riffle through the bag between his legs.

"Because..." She shuddered, "It's...gross and weird." The car started to slow as traffic picked up and she turned to face him. "There are just certain things that I do not plan on putting in my mouth."

Castle's head shot up and he quirked an eyebrow at her "I...er."

Kate rolled her eyes and inched the car forwards. "Your toothbrush being the main one Castle, jeeze."

He smiled. "But, you do realise we..." He licked his lips, slowly drawing his tongue across his open mouth before swirling it at her.

"Oh nice , Castle." Kate scrunched her lips in disgust at his imitation of their kisses. "Keep that up and we won't be doing it aga..."

His hand closed over her thigh and he tilted his head to one side smiling. "Don't make promises you can't keep Kate." His fingers dawdled over the tight denim, squeezing when they came to rest at her hip.

Cutting her eyes sideways, she smirked at him. "I'm not sharing your toothbrush Castle. Never, nope, nu-uh. "

"I don't see what the big deal is." He said removing his hand and bending back over to the bag in front of him. "Think about how far in my mouth your tongue has been, sharing a toothbrush is hardly..."

Her arm shot across the small space between them, the back of her hand clapping hard against his shoulder. "Don't make me gag Castle."

"Methinks the Detective doth protest too much." He chuckled into the bag, barely flinching when she hit him, "not to mention all the other places you've had your..."

"Castle DO NOT make me pull this car over." Kate threatened, her voice tight as she trod the line between laughing at him and smacking him again.

He sat up and turned towards her, challenging. "Ohh...really? We haven't even left the city yet and you wanna throw me out of the car? I _will _be remembering this when you wake me up in the middle of the night demanding..."

"_Seriously_...Are you planning on driving me crazy for the entire trip?" She asked.

"Hey, it's what I do." He grinned at her, before turning back to the bag once more, this time pulling things out of it.

Kate took a deep breath and let him remove things, watching the traffic with one eye and him with the other as he casually started to toss stuff over his shoulder and onto the back seat.

"Tissues, women always pack tissues." He grumbled under his breath, tossing the pack over his shoulder. "Water bottles, when she drinks nothing but coffee before midday."

Three loud clunks followed, as their only source of liquid, aside from the rapidly cooling coffee, hit the back seat, bounced and rolled out of reach.

"Castle?"

"A spare t-shirt, even though there are suitcases full of clothes in the trunk ." He mumbled "Mmm?"

A gust of air puffed past her head as the shirt went flying over her shoulder.

"You know I can hear you right?"

"Yes, obviously." He shrugged into the bag again, he had finally reached the bottom and his head snapped towards her wildly. "Hey, did you pack any snacks?"

"Why am I in charge of snacks?" Kate asked.

"That means no." Castle said grumpily, upending the bag completely in the foot well in front of him. Hoping in vain.

"No, it does _not_." Kate puffed hard, blowing the hair out of her eyes and reaching to open the window, needing the air to clear her head. She sat and grumbled at the assumption she should be in charge of feeding him when she was the one who had made up the coffee.

As far as she was concerned, her job was _done _.

Castle froze in his seat, a smile creeping across his face before he dropped both hands into his lap and turned to face her. "So there _are _snacks?" He asked, letting her hold his undivided and rapt attention as he sat staring at her, watching her drive, waiting her out.

Her eyes flickered from the road almost without her permission and Castle watched her grip on the wheel tighten. His smile grew because she seemed determined not to meet his eye.

Ohh he was winning.

Blinking slowly Kate kept her focus, what little of it she had control over, trained on the road...the traffic. But with every breath she became more and more aware of his eyes, the unfaltering gaze and the tension that had become suddenly, so _familiarly_, palpable in the small, enclosed space.

Weren't you supposed to get past that at some point? She wondered. Once you resolved it, or brought it out into the open. Wasn't it supposed to dissipate?

Not that she wanted to.

That delicious lick of sensation, sparking awareness down her spine, and trickles of heat through her stomach, all the things he evoked and awakened.

Nope she definitely didn't want to lose it, but their tension had been resolved...well and truly, in a lot of places and positions. In actual fact they have done quite a lot of tension resolving and relieving in this very car...

Yet...

He was still staring and she could feel his eyes _everywhere _.

Penetrating, heated touches against her skin and she might as well be driving the car naked, and oh...imagery.

The memories.

Her eyes darted to him again and she felt her tongue move of its own accord, tracing her lip wetly. It wasn't a deliberate invitation, no playful tease intended, just the natural reaction that he was so accomplished at tapping into.

When had she started losing the ability to control her own body?

Kate put her foot down on the brake a little too forcefully and the car jerked to a stop.

"So." He asked, his voice full of everything he was showing off in that tease of a smile. "No snacks?"

"No...no snacks."

"Ha." He barked triumphantly, "I knew it!"

"I still don't see why it was up to me to pack..."

"It doesn't matter." Castle said as he started to haphazardly pack things back into the little bag, scrunching and bundling things in a way that she found...

"Can you...?" She fought the urge to snatch the things from him and do it properly, difficult anyway given that she was driving, it was just, "You're doing it wrong." She said.

"Its packing Kate, it's not rocket science." He forced another bundle into the bag, her book, her phone, keys and...

"Hey watch the sunglasses would ya." She reached her hand across and snagged them from him before he could shove them in and crack the glass. Sliding them onto her face, she pushed them up onto the top of her head, effectively holding her hair away and keeping the glasses safe at the same time.

Kate caught the roll of his eyes as he stopped, dropping the half empty bag and folding his arms across his chest. "Well this is a fantastic start to a trip." He drew his lips together, scrunching them unconsciously as he pouted.

Kate pressed her teeth into her tongue, holding her jaw firm and hard as she fought not to laugh at him. He looked pathetic. And adorable.

Adorably pathetic? If that was a thing you could be, he was it, perfectly.

But he looked kind of sad and she felt...

"It's because we're tired." She said with a sigh.

"And I suppose that's my fault for planning a trip that meant we had to get up early and..."

"Hey Castle, " She interrupted, holding out her arm and waggling her fingers, " Hold my hand." She smiled at the look of surprise that crossed his face. "I think it was my fault for waking you up at 3am for sex." She snagged his hand and drew it into the middle of the car. "So just...hold my hand, anticipate the next time," She grinned at him. "And let's be grumpy together."

Letting out a long, over exaggerated sigh he squeezed her hand, three tight squeezes, before he spoke. "You're a hard woman to please Katherine Beckett," He smiled at her, quickly continuing before she could interrupt again. "But an even harder one to resist."

"And yet you managed." She teased, squeezing back.

"Pfft." He grumbled, "Two cold showers when you finally fell asleep, why do you think I was writing when you woke up?"

"Cold showers are no fun," She said, letting her voice drop low, quaking with a tone she reserved for the bedroom. "That's why I had mine extra hot."

"Mean," he lifted her hand pulling it to his lips, thumb tracing gently before he chased the movement with a kiss. "Any place with you naked is extra hot, but thanks for reminding me I missed you in the shower." He let out another long sigh against her skin. "Would have been the highlight of my day."

Slipping his fingers between hers so their hands were wrapped palm to palm she pulled them back from his face before letting them fall into her lap, the car finally starting to move freely through the traffic.

"Yeah yeah," She squeezed back.

"Soooo...?" He pursed his lips and waited again.

"What?"

"About those snacks..."


	5. Chapter 5

**AlwaysCastle**

* * *

**7am.**

"Shotgun!" He yelled, putting a chip into his mouth as he bounded out of the small market. It crisped in his teeth, loud like his eyes with exuberance.

Kate followed behind him, a smile on her face as she picked a raspberry from her container. "Rick, you're the only other one here." She laughed letting the fruit lay on her tongue before she brought it into her mouth.

He raced to the car, already claiming the drivers side, and placed his bag on the roof, looking over it at her. "Then what do I say when I want to drive ?"

She shaded her eyes from the morning sun with one arm, another raspberry entering her mouth. "I want to drive?" She suggested with a quirk of her eyebrow, sucking on it.

"But I want to." He sagged against the car.

She laughed again coming to a stop at the passenger side, watching the eager hop he was doing. The slight bob of his head over the roof of the car. "I told you a few days ago we could take turns."

"I thought you were kidding..." He said, grabbing at his chip bag as the wind tried to pull it away from him.

"Well I wasn't..." She dropped her arm, clutching her raspberries to her chest, and yawning. "I need a nap anyway. So here." She fished in her pocket, and tossed him the keys, opening the car door. They flew through the air, that whoosh of air mingling with the metal as they rush at him.

And drop with a chink.

"I got em." He said, dropping out of view. She rolled her eyes, ducking in, hearing him struggling and mumbling to himself about how they slid under the car. "I got em!" He said again popping up, hand in the air as he holds them out in victory.

But her door was already shut, and her window was steadily making its way back up. The electrical hum and slide of glass until it hit home, and then her head fell against it.

He grinned at himself, keys in hand and slid into the driver's seat making a show of adjusting it. Pushing at the mirrors, tongue between his teeth as he dipped and rose his recliner until he was satisfied.

Kate ignored him, or tried to, that small smile playing at the corner of her lips, and let her head lull. Her eyes focus out the window, her own greens reflecting in the glass and the blurred image of him as he finally stilled, hands thudding on the steering wheel and turning towards her.

"Hey." He said once he was finally comfortable, and turning the key in the ignition.

"Mmm?" She turned her head to face him, letting her eyes narrow to sleepy slits. Her hand came out, resting on his shoulder, thumb playing sleepily with the collar of his shirt.

"Here we go." He leaned in and she met him with a kiss, hand falling to rest on his chest.

"Yep." She pulled away a moment, rubbing her nose against his and then leaned in further sucking his lip into her mouth, hand now at his cheek, and then pulling back as he moaned. "Now lets go." She said, patting his face and leaning back against her seat.

"And you're just going to nap?" He asked, pushing the car into reverse.

That thrust and click of the gearshift.

He only got a nod, and stared as her eyes shut, a soft sigh escaping her lips. He waited, perhaps hoping she was kidding. Or was just going to rest her eyes.

But when she said nothing he turned, "Kate?" His arm coming around the back of her seat, inching towards her cheek.

"Yes, I am going to nap." She said without looking at him, voice low and tender. Dipping into her slight bedroom voice as the words barely made it passed her lips.

Kate could imagine the look on his face without having to actually see. He'd gone silent.

"But...for how long?" She envisioned that small crease of disappointment at the corners of his eyes. But she was tired, and hadn't the energy to smooth them away, or play with him as they drove onwards towards their destination.

Her eye opened, and she looked to the clock. It was nearly 8am. "Just... half an hour." Kate Mumbled, shrugging her shoulders and burying her cheek in the crook of one side.

He stared her down drumming his hand on her chair by her head..."Mm... okay!" He chirped, rubbing his thumb along her ear. "On the road again." He sang out just as he started to back up.

She smirked, yawning, eyes scrunching up and shifting deeper into her seat, container of raspberries between her thighs.

He pressed the gas a little more, and the car started to lurch further back, followed by a slide and a skitter over the back window, "Oops."

"What's that?" She asked, popping one eye open.

"Nothiiing." He lied, watching as his snack bag rolled down the window, chips going everywhere.

"Your chips?"

"Yep."

She rolled her eyes beneath her eyelids and pursed her lips saying nothing. Heard him put the car into drive and then a small sigh.

"Don't even think about it." She bit at him just as she felt him reach for her raspberries.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **We would both like to thank AlwaysHappier (Kat) for the image for this story she's on a roll with all the pretty. :D Thank you lovely!

* * *

**kimmiesjoy**

* * *

**8.14am**

She truly was beautiful, zonked out and drooling in the front seat.

Well not really _drooling _he amended mentally.

Just her bottom lip glistening wetly in the sun. Appealing, and calling to him in very frustrating ways when he was trapped behind the wheel.

He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but they kept darting to her fingers curling gently over her knee, the wave of her hair spilling down one shoulder.

Serene and content. Gentle.

Castle let his eyes drift back to the road, more than happy to bask in the silence and let her sleep peacefully beside him as they meandered along on their journey.

* * *

**8.36am  
**  
Bored...bored bored bored...boreeeeeeed.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, letting his eyes drift to Kate again, still fast asleep. Her Lids fluttered softly before she scrunched and turned further away from him, her head tilting towards the window.

He had wanted to drive of course, and he won, yay and woohoo...but...

She was still asleep, still, and without being able to gloat and revel in the roll of her eyes it wasn't really all that satisfying...or entertaining.

Boring. That's what it was, and he made a mental note not to beg to drive, ever again...unless it was something cool, like her bike, or a hovercraft.

It's far more fun with her in control, or at least awake and teasing him.

He turned, checking both her and the clock.

Yep she was still asleep, a 36 minute power nap. He sort of wanted to wake her up, poke her or maybe even swerve the car. He chuckled, but no, she needed her rest, she didn't sleep for long the night before and he planned on wearing her out this week.

All the energy..._gone_.

Today was just the start, one surprise already planned, another forming in the back of his mind the further from home they travelled.

That just left tonight.

He flicked his eyes sideways again, following the slender curve of her waist, the soft swell of her chest, up and over her shoulders...her neck.

He sighed, she was going to look _absolutely_...

The loud rumble of his stomach reminded him he hadn't had breakfast and Castle pulled a face, dropping his hand in hopes of masking the sound.

It didn't.

He eyed the remainder of Kate's raspberries in the little tub on her knee. He had managed to snag three, fruit was so not a proper snack, but desperate times... and he had popped each stolen berry into his mouth with a small snicker, convinced any second she would wake up and catch him.

Grab his wrist, pinch him... _punish _him.

"AHEM!" Castle cleared his throat theatrically, watching her.

But Kate just sighed more deeply, snuffled and scrunched her nose up before she tilted her head into her shoulder. She curled in around herself, taking the tub with her.

* * *

**8.38am**

Castle hummed in appreciation as he popped another stolen raspberry into his mouth. But his eyes dropped to the tub distractedly.

He swallowed the fruit before he swallowed his trepidation.

There was no way she wouldn't spot the missing berries.

She was a freaking Detective.

* * *

**8.39 am**

"I spy with my little writers, _perfect_ for hunting down the smallest detail and honing in on it, beautiful because _she _told me the blue reminded her of the ocean, eyeee. Something beginning with..."

Castle looked around the car, his eyes darting manically because he was fully embracing the crazy that had washed over him whilst she was asleep. Thirty nine minutes without her to keep him in line and he was talking to himself.

He wasn't sure if it was some sort of record. But it _should _be.

His eyes fell on Kate still fast asleep, a stream of sunlight falling across her face and he leant forwards, pulling down the visor so it wouldn't wake her up.

"K..." He said quietly, leaning back in the seat as he played with himself.

He smirked then and began to list ideas. "Hmmm Kate-estrophic." He laughed, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Kate-atonic," he laughed again, snickering loudly into his palm. "Ok not a real word. Hmmm."

Castle let his eyes roam over her lips, puckered in sleep, and he sighed glancing back towards the road. Once he was sure they were fine, still driving in a straight line and no animal carcasses, or bike messengers, mounted on the front of the vehicle he let his eyes drift back to Kate.

"Kissable." He said softly, watching her with a tender smile. He reached across her again, taking the tilting tub of raspberries from her loose grip and setting them on the dashboard.

Then he stole another one for his good deed and popped it into his mouth.

She was kissable, beautifully gorgeous and kissable. The raspberry burst in his mouth and the taste flooded his senses, reminding him of her all over again. Sweet, slightly tangy, vibrant.

Yes, he looked at her again, she was most _definitely _kissable, but that wasn't the word he had been thinking of.

"Hmm...kindred...eugh no."

They were connected, universally linked, yeah for sure, but kindred felt a little bit cheesy, nope, they were more like soul mates, he laughed again cos yeah, _that _wasn't cheesy, or...

"Ying-yangy." He said aloud, "Not a word either but it works."

Castle swallowed the last of the fruit in his mouth, savouring the flavour as he remembered his chips fondly, with regret, before reaching over and grabbing a bottle of water.

He took a long slow swig, sloshing the water around his mouth as he continued to think.

"Keen." He said suddenly, spraying water as the word burst from his mouth, "Because she is so very often, instigator would be good too but that's not a K soooo...oooh Kinetic." He recapped the bottle and dropped it into the holder, reaching for one of her hastily re packed tissues and drying off the steering wheel. "Because she has a lot of energy. A lot."

He snickered again.

He was kinda having fun now, keeping one eye trained on the sleeping detective as he talked to himself. It made the journey far less tiresome, plus he was very funny if he did say so himself.

Out loud.

Alone.

Well not really alone, but still...it was bordering on weird.

"Kaleidoscope." Castle's hand moved from the wheel, lifting a strand of hair away from her face, watching it dance in the streaming sunlight. "All the colours." He mumbled softly.

Because she was.

Not just physically, with the golds and browns and unknown magical tones that filtered through each strand of hair.

She was a rainbow of intensity on the inside too.

Every colour of beautiful, maddening, creative emotion imaginable, she somehow managed to encapsulate them all, bring them to life.

He circled her ear with his thumb, tucking the hair behind it and turned back to the road.

She loved with her whole heart, from the very essence of her soul and it took him by surprise when she enveloped him with such warmth and intensity, it shouldn't have, but it did.

She was amazing. She was…

"Kind." He muttered again, naming all the aspects of Kate. Gentle, soft, fierce, graceful, enigmatic, alluring, determined, none of them K words but all of them perfect.

Castle stared at the long road ahead, the mental one, not the traffic laden one in front of him and felt lucky, overwhelmed, and really really sappy.

He shook his head, feeling silly, see this is why she shouldn't be allowed to nap.

Castle jumped, his hand falling over his heart when Kate started to laugh. He turned to look at her, found her smiley, wide eyes glistening and staring back at him.

She sat up, eyeing the lack of raspberries in the tub with a smirk before leaning over the seat. Kate moved into him with a sigh, her hand sliding low over his chest and her teeth closing around the lobe of his ear as she said softly. "You forgot kinky."


	7. Chapter 7

**AlwaysCastle**

* * *

**9:13am**

It was cool inside when they both walked into the grocery store off the highway. Kate yawned into the back of her hand, needing another nap or copious amounts of coffee.

Castle on the other hand, was sprightly as ever, rushing past her, and fanning his face, tongue out of his mouth like a panting dog. Kate just shook her head, smirk on her face and grabbed a basket by the door as they slid shut.

"It's hot!" He exaggerated, turning around and taking a basket of his own, swinging it too and fro. "But it's sooooo nice in here." He continued, sighing in relief.

She snorted. "Castle. We were just in a car with air conditioning. You were outside for less than a minute.."

He turned towards her, stopping the swift back and forth, and shrugged, giving her his adorable smile before literally skipping to the nearest aisle. "Well it felt like walking into an oven."

"An oven? Is that the best you've got?"

"What? It was!"

"Not...a heat wave or the sun exploding..." His eyebrows raise and she smiles as his head inclined for her to go on, "A..." She bites her lip thinking, "Supernova of heat that melts everything and everyone."

"Wow." He said, turning around and biting into a green apple. "That's dramatic...I like it!"

She rolled her eyes, walking up and snatching the apple away from his open mouth, watching the juice dribble onto his chin. "Well.. I'm not the writer.. but hey." She continued, swiping her thumb over his chin before his tongue could get at the juice, and licking the drop slowly from her hand, "Maybe you're rubbing off on me." She said with a raised eyebrow and walked off.

He said nothing, watching her as she slipped into an aisle before he snatched up another apple. Smirking as he chomped into it. And then pursued her, "What do we want?" He asked finding her on the other side of the store, hand on her hip and looking around.

"A toothbrush for starters." She replied looking up at the cards hanging over the aisle searching for the appropriate section. "Get some snacks... a bunch of em." She then added as she started walking away from him.

"But I'm hungry!" He whined biting into his stolen apple again and bounding after her. "Can't we get real food! It's nearly 10am!"

She turned into an aisle, "It's barely 9:30..." She said as he chomped again, and completely ignored him as he followed. She found what she was looking for and stopped, and sighing as he bumped into her and tugged at her shirt.

"We will, I promise. Maybe if you didn't rush me out the door this morning you could have had breakfast.." She sighed. "I'm not getting into this again...just.. go get some snacks, and let me get my toothbrush."

He let go of her shirt, backing off. "Get that one." He said, "it vibrates." He added an eye waggle and sauntered into the next section.

She rolled her eyes, and then, when she was sure he was gone, Kate took the very one he pointed out, and considered it for a moment before shaking her head and placing it back.

"What do you want?" He yelled, voice rising over the stacks, and Kate looked around embarrassed as some woman a few feet away made a face.

"Get something sweet." She offered, voice rising as the woman left.

"I wonder if they have bras made out of smarties..." Came his voice, loud and curious, and she wondered how many people heard him.

"Not that kind of store Castle."

"We can make it that kind of store." He replied hopeful.

When she realized there really wasn't anyone around her shoulders sagged and she grabbed a random toothbrush.

"Well get over here and we'll make use of the whipped cream and hot fudge in this aisle." She said, making her way into the next one, and spotting the chocolate, sliding the jar from the shelf.

"Hey don't tease me." His voice echoed from somewhere close by.

"Then don't yell to me in a grocery store!" She shot back.

He said nothing, and she assumed he was switching to another section, so she quickened her pace and rounded the corner.

"What's your favourite brand of cereal?"

She sighed, "I'm disappointed." She said. "All the research, all these years and you don't know my favourite cereal..."

"Umm..." Was his only reply, she barely heard it.

"You're the writer, and yet you're so unobservant."

"Hey now!" He whined. "Can I have a hint?" He then asked.

She laughed going around another corner but he wasn't there either... "No." She said standing with her hand on her hips, listening for him. "And I don't eat cereal."

She heard a smack. "That's riiight!" He yelled. "I'm an idiot." He then said.

"Your somethin..."

"What's that?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You did too!"

"No I didn't, shut up!" She retorted placing a bag of M&m's into her basket.

"You totally mumbled."

"Castle! Will you just get over here, I can't find you!" She nearly screamed.

He completely ignored her, obviously moving on and not even a minute later he was calling to her again. "Can I have Doritos?" He asked from two aisles away,

"No, Castle, they are messy, you're going to get orange all over the place."

"I'll let you lick my fingers for meee."

Kate bit down on her lip and walked around the aisle, but he wasn't in it..."I don't like Doritos...where… Castle where are you?"

She heard him grumble, the swish of a bag being placed back and then nothing. "What do you like? We've got..." More bags crunching, then an, "oooooo." But for some reason she couldn't find him. "What about Lays? Do you like those… and then of course there are all the flavours to consider..." He trailed off and she walked another aisle.

"Where did he go?" She asked herself, dipping her head around another one and doubling back because she swore she heard him over there...

"I bet you're a salt and vinegar girl… all that tingling on your tongue… that… bite… mmmm." He hummed.

"I don't need a chip to enjoy a good bite" She purred stopping between two aisles.

"Katherine Beckett!" He scolded. "We are in a public place!"

She grits her teeth, snatching up a box of crackers and dropping it into her basket before stomping down the aisle. "You're instigating!"

"Am not!"

"Castle!"

Both stop in their respective places. Kate's chest heaving with frustration. Castle cringing as he holds onto a bag of gummy worms. Both at a standoff. Him not sure what to say, her waiting to see what he says next.

Both silent.

"You're just in a tizzy because you didn't get your sex this morning." Comes his voice from far away.

How does he move so fast?

"SHUT UP!" She pushed her hand through her hair, eyes wild. "And FYI. Mr. Castle, you didn't either, and that's why you're trying to get a rise out of me."

"I like getting a rise out of you." He mumbled.

"I prefer getting one out of you." She returned and then smirked. "Two can play at that game!"

"You're on!"

Her eyes flashed deviously as she tucked the handle of her basket in the crook of her arm and perused the aisles, "Hey! Guess what I found!"

"Not as good as mine!"

She rolled her eyes taking up a bottle of syrup.

"Hey...Remember that time with the ice cream?"

"Which time?"

"On my desk...can you guess what I'm looking at now?" He said with a waggle of his eyebrow. She didn't need to see it to know.

"I have some syrup right here to go with it." She heard the slap of the freezer door. "Castle, we can't bring ice cream it will melt."

"That's the point..."

"We don't have time."

"Fine! Spoilsport..." He pouted putting it back.

She shook her head a smile on her face before she put the syrup back. "It's hot..." She said, adding a little pout to her voice, and walking onward till she got to the drinks. "I don't want to be sticky." Setting the basket down she picked up a water, considering it, since all hers are on the back seat and probably roasting.

She dipped her voice deep, knowing he was only an aisle away, "I'd rather be wet."

CRASH!

Followed by several things thundering to the floor, "Castle!" She yelled… "What did you do?"

"Nooooooothing." He squeaked just as a watermelon rolled passed her aisle.


	8. Chapter 8

**kimmiesjoy**

* * *

**10.03am.**

"I apologise profusely." Castle repeated, fishing through his wallet. He turned away from the store manager when he heard her cough.

Kate turned, her hand over her mouth, fake coughing over her laugh as she watched him offer money. Her eyes darted to the bottoms of his jeans, smattered in the pink and green stains of the exploded and thoroughly destroyed watermelons and she couldn't help it, she started to laugh again.

"You are _not_ helping." Castle hissed. He tried desperately to sound angry, annoyed even, narrowing his eyes to look at her menacingly.

But she was too cute.

Smile wide across her face and the tip of one finger pressed between her lips. He still wasn't sure why she did that, hid the mirth and the happiness just a little bit behind her fingers, like she was storing it away for later.

But... yeah. It was cute.

He turned away from the store manager, mesmerised, giving up all pretence of anger. Smiling back, soft and tender, Castle felt the love bathe everything; wash over him from head to toe as he sighed.

Kate watched the change in his expression, rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him as she walked off. "I'm not trying to _help_ , you..."

He didn't catch the word she mumbled under her breath as she rounded the aisle but knowing Kate he was an ass of some description.

And right about now he felt like one.

* * *

**10.07am**

Castle shoved his wallet in his back pocket and sighed, picking up the basket at his feet. Twenty seven watermelons bought and paid for. Pretty random and surely deserving of a tweet. He pulled his phone out of another pocket and slid his thumb across the screen, but just as he was about to tap the App and open Twitter a certain Detective's beautiful face appeared on his screen.

"Hey there." He grinned.

Listening he was positive he heard her smile as she spoke. "Finished demolishing the store?"

"Finished teasing me to distraction?" He countered.

Her voice dropped, low and heavy, sexy, as she breathed into the phone, "Never."

Castle swallowed, loudly apparently as she laughed again, before he cleared his throat. "Maybe we should make a quick exit then before...well... I don't wanna be wearing anymore fruit."

"Oh?" Her voice picked up, all seeking information and narrow minded Detective as she heard that subtle change, that quaver to his voice. "Why's that Castle?"

"I...umm...I may have forgotten to _pack_ my_ other_ pants." He spun sheepishly on the spot before heading towards the checkout.

"Wait...what? You only have one pair of..." Castle could practically hear her running her hand through her hair in frustration. She sighed. "You are sooo lucky you have me Richard Castle."

"Oh I know." He replied, grinning as he spotted her at a register. He clicked his phone off and dropped it back into his pocket as he approached, catching her eye and seeing her smile when she turned towards him. He slid his fingers through hers and pulled her to his side as he asked, "I do know...but why _this _time?"

There was something unreadable in her face, cheeks pinking up as she curled into his arms, her chin on his shoulder looking up at him from under her rapidly beating lashes.

"Kaaate?" He asked, fingers tight as they found her hip, "Did you pack me spare pants in your bag?"

"No." She huffed quietly into his neck.

"Kaaaate? He asked again laughing.

"Yes." She replied feeling ridiculously shy. Kate slid her arm around his shoulders, hiding her face in the warm skin at the edge of his collar. She liked doing the silly mundane things for him, like grabbing a spare pair of jeans, the good kind that fitted his ass just right, and shoving them in her bag.

He could be so sweet and kind, considerate and she liked to reciprocate, yeah it felt a bit weird, but she liked it.

"How very domestic of you." He snickered trying to pull her closer.

Kate shoved him away hard, rolling her eyes, she liked doing the silly things but no way in hell was he getting away with that kind of crap.

She folded her arms and pointed at the checkout waiting for him to unload his basket so they could leave. But ever the gentleman he ushered her ahead of him grinning like a fool when she started to methodically unpack, item by item.

He watched the water bottle, then the crackers, M&M's and gum all find their way onto the conveyor belt drifting slowly towards the cashier.

He watched...then he yawned, waited until she turned to glare at him and upended his basket so the contents cascaded everywhere, an apple core missing completely and bouncing past her foot.

"Oops." He muttered chasing down the escaping fruit and tossing it haphazardly up next to...

"Castle no way in hell are you buying water balloons." Kate picked up the packet and tossed it over her shoulder onto the rack behind her. "Or a slingshot...or army men." She removed each item, picking them up and looking at them with scrunched eyes. "Castle seriously, are you five?"

"I don't know Kate." He said turning to her his hands fisted at his sides "Are you my mother?"

She held up her hands, pointing at him viciously. "Oh don't even..." Kate stopped dead, her mouth hanging open. "Is that...?" her eyes lifted to him, cheeks suddenly lit with bright sparks of pink, burning with more than anger as she pointed at the...

"Mmmhmm." He said slowly, his arms folding and his eyes dancing.

"Like from the time..." She swallowed.

"At your apartment." He finished for her slowly stepping forwards.

"Ok." She mumbled, her eyes falling back to the...er..._item_.

"Ok?"

Kate nodded, "Yeah...that, _that _can stay." She turned back to face him, letting her eyes drift open slowly. "But only if you take back that mother comment."

"Take back calling me five."

"I didn't call you five, I asked if you _were _five that is completely differen..."

He held up his hands, "Ok ok...compromise?"

"I'm listening." She said folding her arms again, tilting to one side as she stared him down.

"I take back the mother comment, you up my age..." He pointed as she smirked, "Don't over do the upping of said age." She scrunched her nose in annoyance at being found out and he grinned, "And the _item_stays."

She considered for a moment.

"And I get to veto five things from your basket." She added stepping closer.

"Five including the three you already threw out." He countered taking a step himself until they were standing almost nose to nose.

They held their positions, eyes locked, tension mounting fast between them as they each waited for the other to flinch, show signs of weakness or...

"Deal." Kate said grinning. She reached onto the conveyor belt without hesitation. "You do not need another bag of chips and I most definitely DO NOT need a vibrating toothbrush."

* * *

**10.49am**

"Why are we pulling over?" Kate asked as he slowed the car to a steady stop.

"I need to pick something up." He said leaving the engine running and jumping out.

"Wait, what... why?" She leant across the driver's seat, leaning out of her belt as she called to him. "Castle?"

He turned back, rolling his eyes and huffing dramatically. "I am trying to surprise you, just this once...just..." He leant into the car and pressed his lips against hers softly. "Shut up, and let me surprise you ok?"

He pulled back slowly, before turning on his heel and slamming the door in her face.

Kate cracked the window, watching him slip his sunglasses over his eyes and saunter off down the street. Infuriating man.

Sweet, obnoxious...

"Grrr." She grumbled, tying her back as she watched him disappear through a doorway, "What are you up to crazy man?" She pondered aloud as she tipped further forwards trying to follow him with her eyes.

After a few seconds she gave up, sighed heavily and leant back in the seat.

It was far too hot, oppressive and cloying, the mid summer heat settled over her skin like thick fog, touching everywhere, moulding her clothes to her skin. She shrugged uncomfortable as she closed her eyes and hoped he would hurry up.

Kate jumped when the door was flung wide and a large wicker basket came hurtling at her head. "Castle, jeeze, what the hell is that?" She screeched, grabbing it before it could collide with her head.

"Surprise number one." He said with a grin, jumping in after the now precariously balanced basket.

"And that would be?"

"We're going on a pickanic Boo boo."


	9. Chapter 9

**AlwaysCastle**

* * *

**11:22am**

She felt like she was flying. Lost in the sensation of moving too fast and yet it didn't frighten her. She revelled in it, that freedom, as she sat in the passenger seat, arm hanging out the window, her chin rested on it, eyes closed as the wind pushed through her hair.

It felt so good.

Just this vast open space before her, not exactly knowing where she was going, or where it would lead her. But at the moment she didn't care. For she wasn't alone in this. He was right beside her as he had always been, and even now, as she used the wind beating in her ear to drown out his horrible singing, she wouldn't change it for a moment.

"Why are you singing like that?" She asked, lifting her face from the window as he took a turn, easing that blast of air in her ear. And she could hear him again. That scratchy throaty...whine thing he was doing that definitely did not constitute as singing.

He looked over at her, mischief in his eyes as he continued his...cat strangling.

"That's not singing, Castle." She said, turning down the radio in hopes he would shut up. But he only got louder. "You have a good voice… so… what are you doing?" She asked again.

He only smiled moving in closer, and bellowed.

She clapped a hand over his mouth, laughing. "Please... please stop it." She begged, as he mumbled into her hand, feeling his lips rubbing against her palm. "OKAY! You have my attention!" She yelled finally. And his screeches ceased.

"Sing with me." He said when her hand dropped to his thigh.

She leant in, kissing his cheek and then turned the radio back up a little. "I don't know this song."

"Make up your own words." He replied.

"Oh… is that what you were doing?" She asked sceptical, pinching his knee and settling back into her seat.

"Fine… what have you got?" He asked, throwing an arm behind him and chucking her bag into her lap. "I saw you putting new music in your ipod… so go on, put it on."

She looked at him, lip finding its way into her mouth and then stared at her bag. "Only... if you sing properly."

He feigned hurt, hand on his chest. "Why I never!" He replied appalled. "Who are you to judge my singing voice?"

"Well." She said, digging into her bag. "For starters, that was not singing, that was screeching like … I don't even know...and second... I don't have a second but I am turning this music waaaaaay up, if you start it again."

He humphed, beating his hand lightly on the steering wheel, the equivalent to stomping his foot like a child. "Fine."

She smirked, and finally found what she was looking for, then searched around for the cord, only to find him dangling it between two fingers. "Thank you, now. Don't judge me on my music." She said, plugging it in and switching to the appropriate setting.

"Cross my achy breaky heart." He said with a grin before turning his eyes back to the road.

Kate shook her head, and sifted to her recently added list, threw a look his way before pressing play, and then turned the music up louder. She turned her face out the window, elbow propped up and hid her mouth with her hand as Lou Bega started talking, and then the beat started pumping through the stereo.

Castle's mouth dropped open, his body already starting to react to the music and those wrinkles at the corner of his eyes creased ever more. "No. Way." He said, looking over at Kate who was suppressing a smile.

She said nothing, letting her shoulders sway to the beat. That little back and forth of the shoulder, slow but curt as her smile spread further, and her hand dropped from her mouth.

And then, to Castle's utter delight, she started singing.

"One, two. Three four five." She sang, and then threw her head his way, moving to the music and bobbing her head at him as she continued. "Everybody in the car, so come on and ride!"

His eyes flashed, and his mouth dropped just a little more before he hopped in with her. "To the liquor store around the corner. The boys say they want some gin and juice-"

"But I really don't wanna!" She jumped back in, and laughed, throwing her head back and just letting the mirth spill forth.

They both danced in their seats singing along together, dipping in and out at each other for various phrases until they got the chorus.

"A little bit of Monica in my life," Kate sang, but Castle had stopped, bringing a hand up to his chin and turned the music down just a tad bit.

"You know… I think I knew a Monica..."

She ignored him and continued on, "A little bit of Erica by my side."

"And an Erica… sweet girl, although I think she was a little too attached to her mother..."

"A little bit of Rita's what I need," She wiggled her hips, closing her eyes and not really listening too closely to him.

"I think Rita... was her mother...ooo that's awkward..." He looked away out at the road…

She just rolled her eyes, "A little bit of Tina's what I see. A little bit of Sandra in the sun,  
"Ooo in the sun... I hope you packed a bikini..."

"A little bit of Mary all night long. DON'T EVEN." She turned towards him just as she saw his mouth open about to comment. Completely missing the next line.

But he followed up, cupping a hand at her neck and serenading her, "A little bit of you makes me your man!"

* * *

**11:37am**

"Tonight I gotta cut loose, footloose! Kick off your Sunday shoes!" They both sang out together, music blasting in the car as they sped down the highway.

"Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees." Castle sang to her.

She leaned into him, shoulders popping to the music, "Jack, get back, come on before we crack!"

And then both together, "Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose!"

* * *

**11:42am**

Kate taps her foot on the side of the window, breeze brushing at the soles of her feet; having taken off her shoes and propped them up there as they relaxed into the flow of music.

With the ipod in her lap, she relished in the feel of Castle's hand playing absently with her hair as he drives. A song neither seems to have much interest in, filters through the stereo as she looks for another one. But she's having a hard time, and without the music, she's finding herself getting more anxious.

"Hey," She asked, feeling his fingers slip from her scalp to the tips of her hair.

"Hmm?" He replied, completely content, and sifted back up, rubbing at her ear.

"Are we there yet?"

He snorted. If anyone was going to ask such a question it was him. "Almost." He chuckled, smoothing her ear between two fingers.

"What's almost?"

"Have we switched identities?" He asked. "Is it Friday?"

She laughed, "No… it's just a question… you've built this all up… and you said something about a part one… so that means there is a part two."

"Can you leave nothing to mystery and surprise?"

She shook her head, continuing her search.

"Well... Hush… and... Yea… just hush."

She growled.

"Twenty minutes tops." He then said, turning his head and kissing her hair.

"Good." She mumbled.

Several minutes went by in silence, aside from the breeze rushing through the opened windows, and the cars speeding by them on the highway. Kate blew a raspberry, bouncing her lips with the exaggerated boredom, and slid her feet from the window.

"Do you think picking whether or not to listen to a song based on its name is like judging a book by its cover?" Kate asked as she scanned through the music trying to pick something to play.

He hummed in thought, "Well as a very famous and published author I would have to say, I am morally against it." Castle grinned at her, "But I do it, and yeah, it's kinda the same." He leant sideways, checking the road quickly, before leaning further into her, trying to see what she was looking at.

Kate fished an M&M out of the bag settled in the cup holder and popped it into her mouth. "And do you sometimes download the music illegally?" She asked, rolling her thumb on the ipod still searching for a song.

"Umm." He said, going back to his side of the car, lips pursed and his eyebrows shot way up.

She gasped. "Richard Castle!" She scolded, looking up from her ipod. "You of all people."

He opened and closed his mouth, then pointed at himself. "Me? Why me of all people?"

"Because." She said, looking back down and clicking a song. "You're a published author. How would you feel if people illegally downloaded your books… onto _Kindles_or or...ipads!"

He made a sound in horror. "Don't even speak of it!" He said. "Don't get me started on kindles and those… devil contraptions! No one knows how to read a damn book anymore!" He puffs irritated air onto the steering wheel, gripping it with white knuckles.

Kate almost wanted to laugh, but she could see he's actually pretty upset. "Here." She said, rubbing his arm and handing him the ipod, "You pick."

He looked over at her, smile creeping onto his face and took the ipod, holding it in front of him on the steering wheel. A yip slipped from his lips with a slight jump of excitement, and then he tossed it back at her, huge grin on his face.

"Press play, please." He asked, batting his eyelashes at her.

Her eyes grew wide but she did what she was asked, and clicked play, letting the ipod rest on her thigh.

A rock out guitar solo started jammin from the stereo, and her brow creased as she stared at him, wiggling in his seat before his hand shot out, adjusting his mirror, teeth chomping down on his bottom lip as he put on a serious face, one eyebrow quirked.

"Panananana pananana!"

"Castle!" Kate barked as she busted out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**kimmiesjoy & AlwaysCastle**

* * *

**12.02pm.**

Kate slid the sunglasses down from her hair, covering her eyes before she slammed the door shut. She looked out towards the ocean, the waves lapping gently over the shore.

This was exactly what she loved, the very essence of how he took her breath away. Something as simple and mundane as a picnic at the beach and yet he found the magic.

He brought forth a light, an ease and calm.

Leaning on the roof she called to Castle. "This is where we're having a picnic?" She tilted her head, "It's so...beautiful."

"I knows." He said smiling widely at her over the top of the car.

"You _knows _?" She pushed her glasses down, looking at him over the top her eyebrows raised.

Castle pulled his hands behind his back and twisted on the spot. "Yup, I knows."

"You are a complete child." Kate said with a laugh, moving around the vehicle. "See _this_ is why I vetoed the army men." She drew nearer, linking her fingers through his waiting as he locked the car. "You'd have been playing all day and not paying any attention to _me_."

Castle snorted, his fingers drifting in and out of the gaps between hers, smoothing over her soft skin.

"Have you _seen_you?" He grumbled yanking her into his side, dropping her hand so he could slip his free arm around her waist. He spun her slowly, his fingers tighter with each step backwards, until she was laying, pressed against the drivers side door.

There was a soft thud as the picnic basket hit the ground and his other hand fell across her stomach. Castle let his fingers drift to her face, sliding her glasses up and into her hair so he could look into her beautiful, serene eyes.

He stepped into the space between her legs, heated breath gusting across his lips the closer he moved, wiggling the hand on her stomach until his thumb slid under the hem.

Kate felt him sweep in a shallow arch across her hip bone, sliding over sweat moistened skin, and she shivered. Even in the blazing summer sun the man had the ability to turn the heat up, and she felt like she was melting.

Kate licked her lips slowly, her fingers moving over his arms until she could cradle his elbows, pull him forwards, even as he moved towards her, eyes bright with intention.

She parted her lips again, watching his mouth as it descended towards hers, but at the last second he deviated and headed for her neck, running his tongue across the faint line of sweat at the edge of her shirt.

Moist trails of tickling heat licked their way slowly upwards until he found the shell of her ear, pressing a soft kiss to the lobe before he whispered, "Kate...You're all _sticky_."

Her head fell backwards, resting on the roof of the car, as she opened herself up to his attention and puffed against him, gripping tighter still. "It's...the heat."

His mouth moved again, blazing a deadly path across her cheek, soft swipes at the edge of her lips. "Oh I know." He growled before pulling her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking it gently before he kissed her.

The brush of his tongue and his fingers in her hair made Kate arch away from the car. Dropping one hand from his elbow she snagged his belt, pulling him in closer before hooking her foot around his calf and holding him trapped.

Pulling his head away with a gentle tug on his hair, she stared into his eyes, misty blue in the summer sun, before letting her fingers drift over his temples. Thumbs across his cheek, Kate smiled slowly before sighing, she licked her lips again, tasting the remnants of his kiss before she yanked him closer.

Yeah...it was definitely the _heat_.

* * *

**12.17pm**

She followed him along the sand her feet sinking into the dips and waves, slipping into her shoes as she went. She watched the water to the right of her, transfixed as the hot sun reflected on it like crystals, and then she walked right into him.

"Oomph." She said, stumbling back and rubbing her nose.

He only chuckled at her, setting the basket in the sand, "You alright there Kate?" He asked as he pulled a blanket out. "Too busy staring at my ass huh?"

She hit him in the shoulder. "No..._now_I am…" She added as he bent fixing the blanket and then looked away quickly out at the water when he shot up trying to catch her.

Kate laughed, as he came to stand beside her, hugging his arm and leaning into him. "Let's eat." She said, pulling on his arm until the tumbled down and nearly upending the basket.

"Okay!" He said, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips. "Let's see what we have!"

"Just get the food out." She hissed as he made a show of lifting the lid slowly, waggling his eyebrows at her like it was some big mystery.

She watched, going onto her knees and scooting closer as he pulled out two sandwiches wrapped in foil, a container of salad, some ice tea, and a bag of green grapes. Kate hummed, reaching for the grapes, but he slapped her hand way.

"That's dessert." He said, pushing the bag to the side of him and leaning back against a tree, before patting the spot next to him.

She pouted, drawing her lip into her mouth like she does, and eyed the grapes. "How is that dessert?" She asked, crawling along the blanket and thumping down beside him.

He dipped his head in, nose barely touching hers, "It's all in how you eat them." He said. "That's what makes it a delectable dessert...savouring the juices on your tongue... sharing them... all the deliciousness." He crooned, rubbing his nose along hers and then snapping back. "Now eat your sammich."

"You know." She said, taking her lunch from him and starting to unwrap it. "You entice me with your words and that debonair, sexy voice of yours, and then you go and say things like 'sammich', and 'I knows', and want to buy water balloons."

"Yes but, you love me anyways." He replied taking a big bite of his sandwich and pulling the meat right through the bread, letting it dangle before bringing it into his mouth.

She shook her head, "Yea…That's attractive."

* * *

**12.46pm**

Kate lounged back against the tree, face up into the cool breeze that swept in, eyes closed and she breathed it in. Her heart fluttered with it, and she let her eyes open, only to find him staring. He was on all fours in front of her, the blanket wrinkled at his knees, and a smile upon his face.

"Hi," She said, reaching a hand out to him, taking hold of his shirt with the tips of her fingers. "Come here." She purred.

"I should get you outside more often." He replied, letting her tug him out of the sun and into the shade with her. Closer still until he was hovering, chest to chest.

"I don't think it's the outside." She stated, staring at his lips, voice low and rumbling, "It's you." She soothed, licking her lips before yanking him to her, mouth open and ready.

He met her with great force, pushing his knee between her legs and trailing his hand up her sides, as he sucked her lip into his mouth, grazing it lightly with his teeth.

She hummed, tilting her head further back, and slipping her arm around his shoulders, the other at his head, fingers gliding into his soft hair. She tugged even more, needing him closer, to taste to feel, fusing them together. More like melting them as he continued to kiss and suck, nip at her lips.

Maybe she should miss out on a few more 3am romps if it means she feels like this later. Not to mention they have been in the car, and doing other things. No time for this. And it seems, like this will be the only time they do have before they need to get going again.

Places to go… people to see…

But he's the only one she wants to see, and the only places she wants to go...are with him...and some soft white sheets.

She let him, just for a little while, take the wheel, allowing herself revel in the feel of him and what he does for her, until she felt that tension, the one that's surrounded them all day, causing them to bicker, boil over, and she bit down on his lip.

Kate growled into him, grinding into his knee, and sucked hard on his bottom lip, using his moan as a distraction, and rolling them along the blanket until she fell against his chest, his head hitting the sand with a thud. He gasped into her mouth, and she let him go, falling back on her haunches as she laughed.

His hand came around to the back of his head, rubbing at it as his brow creased. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked.

"Something like that." She teased, leaning back down, hand on his chest as she started to unbutton his shirt.

Rubbing his head once more, he watched as her stealthy nimble fingers worked out three of his buttons, and continued to move in on him until her tongue lashed over his sternum to his collarbone. He shivered, hand fisting into the sand they rolled into, and gripped her waist with the other.

"Put your hands on me, Castle." She mumbled into his neck, still trailing that treacherous tongue until she got to the lobe of his ear, and continued to suck and tease it into her mouth.

He didn't need to be told twice, and took his hand from the sand, and cupped her ass forcefully. Her eyes shot open, and she gasped hot air into his ear, before she made a tisk sound, and nibbled him.

Castle chuckled, moving his hand up her back until he was cupping her neck, and used the other to push two fingers into her shoulder, forcing her up.

"Then kiss me." He provoked, letting his hand drop again to her ass, and squeeze.

Not needing any more invitation Kate leant forwards, opening her mouth slowly and stopping before they actually touched. She savoured the heat of his body wrapped around, the closeness of his eager, waiting mouth for just a few more seconds before she pounced.

Clasping her fingers around his jaw, Kate felt his hands slide to her neck, his thumbs coast over her cheeks as their mouths connected. Lips parting again she let him steal the moan from her mouth with a persuasive caress of his tongue. She stole one right back by letting her fingers drift through his hair, and rocking into the warmth of his body.

They continued to move, tender touches becoming more forceful, drifting into bites and nips each time they met. Pulling back, she felt her chest heave, ragged breath escaping her lips and her fingers gripped him tighter, but Castle just couldn't seem to stop kissing her.

As Kate panted for air that she just couldn't breathe in fast enough, Castle groaned heavily and fell on her again. He kissed a treacherous path over her parted lips and across her cheeks, holding her firm above him.

His lips closed over the thudding pulse in her throat and she hummed, and as her skin vibrated against his touch, something vibrated against her backside.

Kate lifted away, her eyes narrowed and her fingers moving towards her phone. Castle captured her wrist pulling it back to his neck. His teeth grazed over bone, catching until she hissed, and he let out a noise of annoyance and denial.

"Leave it." He said heatedly, feeling her body shift and rock over his, her hands winding behind her back.

She kept up the salacious movement of her hand over his abdomen, the steady glide of her tongue over the warm soft skin at the inside of his lips, all the while her hand crept into her back pocket and withdrew the phone.

Moving her arms so that they were wrapped around his neck, Kate watched his eyes for a second before allowing her gaze to drift over his shoulder. She hummed into the kiss and his mouth fell away from hers, heading back to the hollow of her throat.

Kate battled to keep her eyes open and her fingers moving when he found a tender stretch of skin behind her ear and devoted his attention to it.

When he started to nibble in the same spot, his teeth pressed down forcefully, just shy of biting, Kate's thumb slipped and she cursed under her breath, at both the feeling and the string of gibberish she had just created.

Castle leant back to stare at her. "Woman are you texting behind my head?" He barked.

"Mmmhmm..." Kate muttered, lips sliding over his shoulder. "I _am_ a woman, as you pointed out, and I can multi task, and I'm nearly done..." She found his mouth again quickly, teasing over the moist dividing line of his lips. "Don't stop."

"Put the phone down Kate." He said hotly, his hand straying up the back of her shirt, fingers sliding over the clasp of her bra, making her gasp.

"Ahh...I'm nearly...nearly done." She stuttered, tapping out another word trying not to get lost in the feel of his nails skimming down her spine.

He rose up on his knees, taking her with him, wrapping her more securely in his arms. His voice dark, dangerous even as it ghosted over her ear. "Put. The phone. Down."


	11. Chapter 11

**kimmiesjoy & AlwaysCastle**

* * *

**1.11pm.**

"Or what?" Kate asked, her eyes bright sparks of anticipation. "Hmm?" She leant back, as he released her, watching her get to her feet slowly. "Whatcha gonna do Castle?"

She glanced down at her screen, sending the text to Lanie and deliberately antagonizing him with her slow movements. Kate grinned down at her phone as she got a reply, completely ignoring Castle, who groaned as he got up.

He moved slowly, moaning and groaning as he went, stretching his arms, moving towards her slowly until, "HA!" He yelled, slipping the phone from her grasp as she laughed at something on the screen that he couldn't see…

He batted her on the ass as she spun towards him indignantly reaching for her phone.

"HEY!" She barked, extending her arm, "Watch the hands and give me my phone Castle."

"Hmm." He flipped it over in his hand, sighing and offering it to her, before yanking it back again. "Nope." He stated stepping into her, "You know what I don't think I will."

"Castle you are..." She stepped closer, "treading a very very thin line here." Kate lifted her fingers, "Wafer thin."

Castle waggled his eyebrows at her, "I like wafers."

"Castle, seriously give me back..." Kate reached around him, her bare feet sliding through the damp sand.

Her bare arms slipped over his, the heat making it impossible to get a good grip on him, so she rose higher into her tip toes. But he only laughed, rising higher than her.

She grit her teeth, pushing her chest into his hoping the force would drive him back, but he puffed out his own chest, broad shoulders back and fixed her with a strong gaze.

"Oh where are your heels now!" He mocked pushing a knee between her legs and pushing her off balance.

As she stumbled, feet sinking into the wet sand at the waters edge, he slipped her phone into his back pocket with one hand, catching her wrist with the other and swung her around until her back collide with his chest.

Completely taken by surprise she let out a huff, trying to turn her head, but he had her in a firm grasp, "Castle!" She shrieked at him.

"Now, now Kate." He growled into her ear, adjusting his hold on her, slipping his hands down either side of her waist before he effectively spun her. "Don't make me throw you in the ocean."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." She glared fiercely at him, and then squeaked when he hugged her around the middle.

"I thought you wanted to be _wet_?" He growled into her, "That's what you said in the store." He squeezed tighter leaning back and lifting her off of her feet, taking a steady step towards the ocean.

"Not what I meant." Kate moaned her nails digging into his hands as she held on and pushed away at the same time. "Put me down."

"Oh I will." Castle laughed nodding against her neck.

"_Not_in the seaaa." She gripped tighter and squirmed, pressing her body back against him, and thrilling when she felt him respond. His hands slid lower, dropping from her waist before letting her slip, her toes skimming the sand.

Castle's grip over her hips started to burn, laced tendrils of curling fire that settled in the pit of her stomach, yanking her closer as she pitched back, pressing herself against his chest.

Kate smiled, sliding her feet back down, her toes digging into the soft cooling sand, her fingers sliding around his wrists, in steady sweeps making him falter in his step.

Castle sighed, shuffled into her and grumbled, his hands moving again. With one around her stomach and the other around her chest he pulled her back, dropped his chin into the groove of her neck and sighed; staring out at the ocean.

He could feel her cheeks tilt up as she smiled, arm curling to touch his jaw tenderly with the tips of her fingers. "So, no throwing you in the sea," he murmured, lips coasting over her neck.

"Thank you."

"I'll just have to find another way to..."

His words fell away as she turned in his arms, her eyes dancing with sun and seduction. Castle swallowed thickly, watching the slow lift of her lashes, and when her dark emerald eyes met his, he was captured.

Castle's breath caught in his throat, the only air he could get, was the hot, sweet breaths of her mouth close to his. Hovering, just hovering, barely a brush of her nose along his.

He blinked, and saw the corner of her mouth twitch up in a smile and then her hands started moving. Once fastened at her sides, she now glided them up the each pant leg, catching on the denim until she reached his shirt.

He watched enraptured as her chest heaved slightly, her mouth falling open, and she licked along her teeth, eyes still locked with his. He nearly jumped when her fingers miraculously found their way under his shirt at his hips without him feeling it, and she coasted those fingers back, back and around until the heels of her palms pressed him into her.

Kate's eyes darted to his lips, licking her own once more before she leaned in just a bit further. She let her freshly wet mouth touch his, ever so slightly, and her hands drop, squeezing his ass as she dove into him, mouth open. He yelped, causing his own lips to part, and she sucked one into her mouth greedily.

He lost all track of time as his very own Kate Beckett kissed him senseless on a beach in the middle of nowhere.

Completely alone and free to be whoever they wanted.

He didn't notice, or seem to care as one hand found its way into his back pocket, pinching him playfully when he groaned against her mouth, devouring her until she took his whole cheek in her hand, pressing herself into him and moaned.

He didn't see it coming, as she released him, hand coming up and fisting in his shirt, she pulled him into her, taking her phone in her other hand, ran her tongue along his, and then shoved him back.

"MINE!" She shouted thrusting her phone into the air with a cackle before taking off running down the beach.

* * *

**1:28pm**

Kate's palm ran the length of the sun warmed skin, dusting off the sand that had gathered there with all the romping. She slipped the shoe onto her right foot before repeating the process with the left.

"Ugh." She heard from behind her, turning to find Castle doing a very untasteful shimmy as he carried things back towards the car.

"What?" Kate asked, jumping to her feet and following him.

"Sand...everywheeeeeeeere." He shimmied again and Kate laughed, watching his hips sway and shake.

"I like this little...wiggle thing you've got going on." She grinned, dragging her hand around his waist and shutting the door of the car.

"Oh...you do?" He smiled back, putting an extra sway, a bigger exaggeration to the movement before he spun on the spot.

"Mmmhmm." Kate laughed when he repeated the motion, no longer trying to free trapped sand.

Just tease and wiggle, and make her smile in that special way she had, lighting up the world and putting the sun to shame.

"Makes you want me right?" He challenged raising his eyebrows.

"Oh Castle." She shook her head reaching for the keys trying to pull them out of his hand, wanting to reclaim her position as driver. "When will you learn? ...I always want you."

"Nice try." Castle laughed pulling the keys away from her, "But I'm still driving..."

"Man with a plan?" Kate asked, reluctantly giving in and moving around the car. "Shot gun." She mumbled grumpily under her breath.

"Yes." He grinned back "Yes I am."

"Large and in charge?" Kate climbed into the car, buckling her belt and kicking her shoes off again.

"Oh you know it." Castle agreed climbing in after her.

"Mmm...I guess I can deal with that."

"You sure."

"Yeah," Kate turned her hand falling over his on the wheel. "I like it when you take charge."

She felt his fingers clench hard under hers, watched him turn towards her slowly his eyes wide.

"Really?" He licked his lips, following the fall of her hair over one shoulder, dip low falling onto the bare skin of her neck where she had unbuttoned her shirt.

"Mmmhmm." Kate smiled, leaning in "Soooo..." She patted his hand. "You be in charge of the car, I'm gonna take another nap." She laughed and started to tip her seat back as he stared.


	12. Chapter 12

**kimmiesjoy**

* * *

**2.02pm.**

"With great power comes great responsibility."

Her phone fell into her lap and her head snapped in his direction "Seriously?"

Castle nodded, his face straight, his eyes not dancing with mirth or mystery, there was no obnoxious glee as he pestered her. Kate watched him as he pulled the car to a stop and shut off the engine, was it possible he was...

"Are you serious?" She barked, unbuckling her belt and turning to face him.

"Mmhmm."

"_With great power comes great responsibility_?"

He nodded.

"That is the quote you want to have _emblazoned_ on the wall above our _bed_?"

Castle leant across, snagging her hand and rubbing over the tender skin of her palm with his thumb. "It's perfect don't cha think?"

His voice was full of wonder, like he was amazed by his own genius. He had struck gold with some unknown secret that he was finally making her a part of.

"And," He said smiling softly. "If we italicised the _comes_..."

Kate withdrew her hand and smacked him hard on the chest as he started to laugh. "Oh you are so_ not_ funny." She grumbled, shoving away from him, "Get your ass out of the car and buy me some coffee."

He waited for her on the sidewalk, hand extended fingers waggling. Kate slid her own long, slender digits through his, squeezing tight as he tugged her into his side and they made their way into the little coffee shop.

"You should have seen your face." He snickered, waiting as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**2.12pm  
**  
"I feel like I've been travelling for days." Kate said, her chin on his shoulder. She barely stifled a yawn, before she rubbed at her eyes, feeling gritty with sleep, the heel of her hand moving in small circles.

"And you napped." Castle grinned, "I however, had less sleep than you, less caffeine and no naps." He nudged her off, "proving once and for all I have far more stamina than you."

"Fine, use your stamina to go fetch my coffee."

"You're staying here?" He asked as he slid out of the booth and walked towards the counter. "Trust me with your order?"

Kate laughed "After five years together Castle, you start getting it wrong now, I'm gonna assume it's your age."

"My age? You're the one who needed a nap." He smirked, backing away as she narrowed her eyes. "And I'll have you know...it's been five years, two months, eight days and..." Castle glanced down at his watch.

"Seriously?"

"Hmmm nearly twenty four little hours." He turned making his way back towards her, leant over the table and pressed his mouth to her smiling lips. "It's been a pleasure."

Kate laughed as he bowed and walked away again.

When he returned a few minutes later he held out the cup, twisting it so she could read the message he had hand written on the side.

"To the next twenty four." He raised his own cup in salute.

"Hours?" Kate queried, tipping her head to one side.

"Or years?" Castle grinned, "Your choice."

* * *

**2.57pm**

"So," Kate asked, as he pulled the car to a stop. "What time do we need to be at the hotel?"

Castle glanced at the clock, before looking back over at his sun streaked, sea mussed Detective.

"Castle?"

"Mmmm." He smiled at her, his eyes dreamy and Kate knew there was no way he was listening.

"Castle! Are you gonna answer me or stare at me all... creepily." Reaching over the seat she grazed the edge of his tender smile with her thumb, catching his bottom lip and bringing him back from his reverie.

He sighed into the warmth of her hand, still soft against his cheek. "I think I'm gonna stare."

Kate lifted her hand, smacking him on the face and making him jump up in surprise. "Well snap out of it, I need to go pick up my dress."

Castle rubbed lightly at his cheek, his eyes lighting up. "Ooooo."

Kate shook her head "Nope, nu-uh, no way." She pointed at him, getting before he got too excited and started clapping his hands like a seal. "You are not seeing my dress."

"Oh come onnnnnn." He grumbled. "It's not like we're getting married."

"Yeah you're not seeing it then either." Kate said forcefully, climbing out of the car.

"Ooohh, nudist ceremony on the beach it is."

"In your dreams." Kate said slamming the car door and heading towards the little boutique to pick up her dress.

"A few times yeah." Castle agreed as he trotted along after her.

She spun on the spot, finger to his chest as she forced him to stop his sprightly skip. She poked him hard just once and said, "I may have to try it on, so you stay here."

"You're gonna be trying stuff on..." He pouted.

"Maybe." Kate grinned and she watched as images of her scantily clad body invaded his head.

Castle groaned, a throaty rush of desire. "Ughh you're such a tease."

Kate spun away from him, slipping through the glass doors of the shop, smiling over her shoulder as she said, "You haven't seen the dress yet."


	13. Chapter 13

**AlwaysCastle**

* * *

**3:23pm**

**SLAM.**

Kate, shut the passenger side door, walking along the gravel parking lot and standing there, mouth agape. "Is...is this..."

"Part two?" Castle stated from behind her.

"The...you brought me to the freaking circus?"

"Is that excitement or am I about to be slapped?" Came his muffled reply.

Kate turned around to see his ass sticking out of the back passenger side, "Yes, if you don't get your hands off that garment bag!"

"But I want to see it! I have to know what it looks like!" He complained as he started backing out. "Ow!" He exclaimed, as he banged his head on the roof, ducking out and rubbing his head.

"Well, Kitten. Why don't you let me surprise you? I mean… you gave me... a picnic, and now..." She turned around, mouth open in awe as she watched the Ferris wheel. "The circus..."

"So..." He trailed off, closing the door and walking over. "I did good?"

Kate pursed her lips, smiling through it, eyes wide and shining. She looked over her shoulder, rubbing her chin on her shoulder and batted her eyes at him, "Mmhmm." She hummed, reaching a hand out to him, "Real good." She said pulling on him till he bumped into her. "Really good," She said again before kissing him.

When she pulled back he was grinning like a fool, and kissed her again, swinging their hands two and fro. "Yaaaaaaaaaay!" He cheered.

She shook her head, wrinkling her nose at him and starting to walk towards the entrance. "Come on Monkey, You still have time to screw up." She added, yanking him as he hadn't moved.  
"Mean." He pouted as he trudged after her.

She only stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

**3:37pm.  
**  
"LOOOOOOOOOOOK!"

"I am!"

"No no no look look loook!"

"Castle, will you calm down. I see it!"

"How can you see what I am looking at if your eyes are glued to the Monkeys?" He asked, grabbing her by the chin and pushing her face towards what he's got himself all excited about.

She scrunched her face at him and pulled his hand away, stretching her jaw out from his tight grip, "I was fascinated over how alike you are." She sneered, batting his hand away again as he tried to get her to look.

"Oh haha...mean… so mean you are!"

"I'll make up for it later...Okay I am looking… awww!"

"I knows!"

Her face softened considerably and she leaned into him, hugging his arm. "A baby elephant!"

He laid his cheek atop her head. "I used to carry water for the elephants." He said after a beat, watching as the tiny thing used its trunk to hold onto its mothers swishing tail.

"You did not." She said, looking up at him.

"I did too!"

Kate stepped back, staring up at him. "What are you Jacob Jankowski?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"No this conversation would make you Jacob, I would be McGinity."

"Castle… this is not Water for Elephants and you did not carry water for them."

"You have to ruin everything don't you?"

"I do when you're being ridiculous."

"Mean, mean mean!"

"Oh hush! Now let's go see the lions." She continued, walking away still holding onto him, but he didn't budge. "You coming?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"What's in it for me?"

She pursed her lips. "Cotton candy." She replied back confidently.

He dropped her hand crossing his arms, turning his nose up at her. "Nope, gonna have to do better than that."

She gritted her teeth walking around a few people to him and stopping in front of his pouty face, hands on hips. He looked over at her briefly before making a pitiful sound and looked away again. "FINE! You can see my dress."

"Really?"

"Yes." She nodded. Reaching for him again.

"Really really?"

"Yes shrek, really really. Now take my hand."

He finally does, squeezing her fingers in his. "Fine… but one more mean thing and I am running away to join the circus."

* * *

**3:41pm**

"If you ran away to join the circus, who would you be?" Castle asked as they sat on a bench with their cotton candy.

Kate hummed to herself in thought, that crease forming between her eyes as she pondered, and then looked over to see him struggling to get a piece of the weird candy off his top lip.

She leant in, licking it off for him and lingering just a bit before pulling back, "Good question... What are my options?"

He smiled at her, bring a hand up to his lips, "Well, lets see, we haaaaaave." He rubbed his chin, "Bare back rider."

"Ooo I like that." She nodded. "All the pretty horses."

"Sexy...and then there is the exotic snake woman!" His eyebrows shot up and he looked at her, eyes darkening. "Mmm I'd watch that." He waggled his eyebrows leaning in.

"Next!" She said, pushing him back.

"Bearded lady?"

She shook her head.

"Plate spinner?"

"Ooo I can do that."

"You can?"

"Yep, next."

"Acrobat?"

"No."

"Tight rope walker...High wire act?"

"Uh no… I would rather not dangle high in the air ever again if I can help it."

He went silent, looking at her with sad eyes and understanding.

"What else?" She asked, trying to move on

"Ummmmmm. Oh!" He exclaimed throwing a finger in the air. "A clown!"

She pursed her lips shaking her head, "That's more fitting for you." She replied, dotting cotton candy on his nose.

"Beep beep." He said, squeezing his own nose and thumbing the candy off before licking it from his finger.

"I believe it's 'honk, honk', you're already bad at it!" Kate laughed.

He shook his head, "I think I'd want to be a lion tamer."

She un-stuck a piece of cotton candy from her fingers, opening her mouth and pressing her thumb to her tongue before closing her lips over it and slowly pulling it out. "Yea?" She asked. "Castle?" She inquired further when he said nothing, merely gaped at her.

He blinked a few times, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She licked all her fingers.

"That." He pointed. "Make everything...salacious?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "So...Lion tamer?"

"Ah yes… see, I think I would be good at it."

"Oh?" She asked, deliberately savouring the candy on her tongue, eyes in slits, lips all puckered.

His eyes grew wide. "Um... yea. cus...I already tamed you."

She nearly dropped her candy, but she smirked, leaning in closer, taking a bit of the blue cotton candy, and swiping it onto his ear. "Really?" She asked, leaning in, hot breath in his ear, "are you sure about that?" She stood up, still cheek to cheek to him, "Rawr." She growled, and effectively bit his ear.

"See! Salacious!" He yelped, rubbing his ear and chasing after her.

She ignored him her saucy smile playing on her lips and walked along through the crowds. "What else?" She asked turning towards him and taking his free hand.

"Hmmm." He pondered, and then he stopped, "A cont-"

"Don't say contortionist." Her voice dripped with derision.

He deflated, "But Kaaaaate!"

"You already know I can do some of those things... like put my legs behind my head."

"Doesn't hurt to learn a bit more." He mumbled. "Wait... you can?"

"Are you complaining because you can sleep on the couch whe-"

"NO! Not complaining!" He nearly shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into him. "Nope, not one bit." He added kissing the top of her head. "Now... about putting your legs behind your head..."


	14. Chapter 14

**kimmiesjoy**

* * *

**4.04pm**

"Am I still spinning." Castle asked covering his eyes. He sounded pitiful, and Kate pouted in sympathy, sliding her hand across his back. He tilted into her body, using her for support as he tried to find his equilibrium.

The world still felt like it was upside down...moving too fast.

"I feel whooshy, like I'm still going around and around and...Ugh..." Castle pulled a face, swallowing as his skin started to turn green again.

Kate ran her fingers over his forehead, brushing through his hair and nudging his hand away, "No, you're not spinning."

"You sure? Cos I feel like I'm..."

Kate's hand drifted to the back of his neck, massaging over the tense muscle at the base of his skull. "You are on solid ground." She traced slow gentle patterns with the pad of her thumb, hearing his blissful sigh. "No more spinning."

"Are you really really absolutely positive because I can still feel...?"

"Oh hell." Kate shoved his head hard, forcing it between his knees and holding him there as he struggled. "Just stay still Castle jeeze...I told you not to go on the Merry go round six times..."

* * *

**4.17pm. **

"Do do doda doda do do doda...da da dada dada da da dada do dada doo da doo da da doo da..."

"Castle!"

"Do da da dooo do..."

"Rick!"

"Doo da da dooooo do."

"RICHARD CASTLE, STOP SINGING THE CIRCUS MUSIC."

"Da da doo." He grinned, as she started stalking towards him, a rabid look of annoyance on her face. He held up his hands laughing, "Ok I'm done."

"You better be." Kate snagged his shirt, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him close. "You are a very sweet...If slightly annoying man." She pressed her lips to his, tasting the remnants of sugar and darting out her tongue to enjoy it...him.

Kate loosened her grip, but Castle caught hold of her firmly, his arms tight at her waist. "Only slightly annoying?" He curled his fingers through her hair pulling her against his chest slowly. "From you that is positively glowing praise."

Kate found herself mesmerised as his mouth descended on hers, watching the way his lips parted just before they touched, until they disappeared out of sight and all she could do was close her eyes and give in to the sensation.

His fingers parted her hair, sliding in steady circles, thumb soft over the shell of her ear as he pulled her closer.

"I guess..." She murmured breathlessly. "You've worn me down."

His mouth hovered, then closed over hers, lips pliant, soft and conquering at the same time and Kate could feel him smile, sugar and sunlight and the joyful sounds of the circus washing through the kiss.

Pressing his happiness into the joining of their lips.

With his hand at the small of her back, he tipped her, making her yelp into his mouth, a little flourish, showing off just a bit as he bent her backwards.

He kissed her again and again, past her chin, the soft thudding pulse in her throat, the corner of her lips, her cheek. Anywhere he could reach, he dropped chaste tender kisses delighted as the light caught the wet marks left by his lips and made her sparkle.

She was glorious in the sun, beautiful, untamed. Like wildflowers, intoxicating...he kissed her again.

Mouth and lips and tongue melding, melting, partnering together in warm delicate harmony, until she was fused to him, eyelids dancing and her fingertips moving so very gently across his face.

* * *

**Eons or mere moments of lost time later...**

Pulling her upright slowly Castle watched her eyes drift open, his grin wide and proud at the dazed expression on her face.

"Mmm worn you out maybe, remember that time in your shower when I found your...ungrfdaa."

His words were cut off abruptly.

Castle pouted, but Kate's hand remained firmly pressed over his mouth, pushing him away. "Clearly you're feeling better, but there are little children in the vicinity Castle and I do not want to be scarring people for life sooooo..." Kate levelled him with a stare, a special Beckett style don't mess with me or else kind of stare. "What's next?"

She released his face, hands falling to her hips as she dared him to be inappropriate.

Only this time he couldn't be.

He was too excited.

He smiled wide, pleased with himself. "I booked us in for a lesson on how to spin plates and juggle. Let's go." He reached forward, grabbed her hand and spun them on the spot before dragging Kate towards a very bright pink tent.

"But I can already spin plates."

"Yeah, and I can already juggle, but it's still gonna be fun."

* * *

**4.39pm**

"I am totally buying one of these to take home." Castle grinned as he launched another plate into the air and caught it on the stick.

"Cool right?" Kate smiled at him, watching as he spun on the spot and flicked the plate again.

"Way more fun than juggling I bet...Hey look two hands."

"Be careful because that one's..."

"Oops." Castle winced as he stepped back, tripping over the rope and throwing the plate at her.

Kate shimmied sideways, watching the plate skip past her face. "Yes oops." She turned to him, where he had landed on the floor. She grinned widely as her plate remained spinning on the stick.

He tilted his head, watching the fall of her hair as she concentrated, the delicate grace in her fingers as she twisted the pole and kept the plate spinning. "Kate, I seriously think you missed your calling."

"Plate spinning?"

"Yeah, I mean add in a skimpy outfit and a snake...I could totally see it..." His eyes slowly moved from her face, drifting down her body.

"I want one of these by the way." Kate said, pulling his attention away from the long line of her legs.

"Oh, sure, I'm buying ten anyways."

"TEN?"

"Yep," Castle grinned, "Everyone's getting one for Christmas, or birthdays or...just because...They are so cool."

Kate stopped dead, the plate clattering to the floor. "DO NOT...give these to Ryan and Esposito..."

"Why?" He asked as he climbed to his feet, dusting dirt and sawdust from his already stained pants...weird weird day.

"Because I already have one clown to deal with, I don't need another two going into battle with plate spinning weapons."

"Weapons?"

Kate picked up the stick and held it out to him. "Pretend sword." She lifted the plate, "Frisbee."

"Touché."

Poking him hard in the chest with tip of the thin white pole Kate laughed, "I think you mean en garde."

* * *

**4.46pm**

"So the trick with juggling." The blue haired, red nosed clown instructor stated, "Is all in the counting. One two three, one two three, one two three..."

"Four?" Castle guessed, and he watched as Kate closed her eyes in embarrassment, even as an itty bitty grin threatened to break free, and the other people in the tent looked over at him.

"No, we work on a strictly one two three basis..." The clown's voice faded out as Castle turned to Kate and raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't clowns supposed to be funny?"

Kate elbowed him, flashing her eyes in warning, but giving in to the smile.

"It's all in the rotation of your balls."

Castle yelped as he felt Kate's fingernails dug into the palm of his hand and she whispered "I warned you before...small children...everywhere so don't..."

"I wasn't going to..."

"Mmmhmm..." Kate rolled her eyes. "If I let go, are you going to behave?"

"Moi?" Castle shrugged, his eyes wide in innocence, "But of course."

"Because I need two hands to do this."

"You need two hands to play with the ba..."

"Castle." Kate hissed, her fingers rose in threat, heading towards his ear.

He pouted forlornly, "I'll be good."

* * *

**4.49pm**

"I thought you said you could already juggle?" Kate laughed as yet again the balls cascaded to the floor and Castle spun, his arms above his head as he tried to either catch the balls or stop them hitting his head. Kate couldn't be sure, but it was ridiculous.

"I CAN!" He whined, groaning as he fetched the balls and proceeded to toss them all above his head.

"You're not counting."

"I am too."

"You're doing it wrong then." Kate said her hands moving at lightning speed and her eyes scrunched in concentration.

Castle's mouth fell open, words escaping him as Kate deftly caught all three balls again. She extended her arms and bowed in front of him, grinning.

"There's a wrong way to count to four?" He asked, tongue popping between his lips as he stared up and started to toss the balls into the air.

"Three."

"What?" He turned, each ball landing with a thud on the floor.

"UGH!" Kate sighed heavily, "Watch me...see One..." Kate launched the first multi coloured striped ball above her head, "Two..." the second joining it as her wrists snapped and the third, "Three," flew into the air, and with ease she kept the balls moving in rotation in front of her face.

"Four." Castle grumbled and Kate started to laugh, catching one ball and letting the rest fall to the dirt at her feet.

"Shut up." She grinned, testing the weight in her hand, before launching the ball at his head, barking out a laugh when it smacked him between the eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**AlwaysCastle  
**

* * *

**5:13pm  
**

They were falling.

A graceful decent laced in music and laughter. And he watched her, as her hair flew around her face, tickling her cheeks and shading those happy, bright eyes from him. She was his dream, his wish and sometimes he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Kate smiled wider, feeling the wind on her face as they dropped steadily, looking out at the world as if with new eyes. His eyes maybe, those beautiful blue, vibrant and innocent eyes.

She has seen the darkness in them, that place she had often gone before and had never been able to escape from. Not completely. But he has.

He has the ability to see the light even when cloaked in complete shadow.

It's all because of him.

Now, as they rose up once more, Kate looked over at Richard Castle, and saw everything she had been missing. He smiled back, that childlike gleam in his eyes and her heart set a flutter.

"Thank you," She said, cupping the side of his cheek. And even though she's told him again and again what he's done for her, in this moment, she felt like she needed to express it another time. Because the feelings he evoked in her never went away. Every experience was like a completely new one.

Here, Now. This in knew.

And so is later, and tomorrow, and every moment after that. If she's learned anything from him, it's that she should express it whenever possible.

"For what?" He asked, leaning into her touch.

"This," She gestured out at the expanse of the world. "For showing me how to live again." She kissed him, soft, like a habit, and rested her forehead on his, just...looking.

"You know I'd do anything for you Kate." He replied.

"I know." She said softly, nuzzling her face into his neck. Living in this tender moment.

"I'd even dangle off this Ferris wheel to try and get a date with you."

Her head snapped up, "What?"

Moment Gone.

"I did that too once."

"You did not!" She protested, staring him in the eyes.

"I did, I was an inch from my life."

"Unless your name is Noah. You did not."

"Maybe not, but I would do it." He finally said, trying with all his might to not crack under her glare.

She shrugged, tucking herself into his side as they hit the top, and paused.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Of course I do." She said unconvincingly.

"Hmm." He said.

Her eyes grew wide. "Don't you dare." She warned him as he sat forward.

He ignored her, pulling his arm from her grasp and moving to the edge. The car tipped forward and she let out a little shriek.

"Richard Castle!"

"Why not?" He asked all nonchalant, looking down at the many circus goers.

She grabbed his arm, "Because."

"I'm going to need more convincing than that."

She growled, eyes flashing. And he moved further, the car tipping even more until she slid down her seat. "Because you already have me!"

He grinned, falling back into her seat, and just kept on at it even when she punched him in the arm. "See, that wasn't so bad was it Allie?"

Kate just grumbled.

* * *

**5:36pm**

"Hey Kate Look!" Castle yelled to her as he tried to balance himself. "Kate!" He teetered, flailed his arms around and steadied.

She didn't look his way once. Arms folded as she leant against a fence, watching the elephants again. She was mad at him. Pulling a stunt like that and be damned if she gave him the satisfaction of watching him as he tried desperately to get her attention.

"Oh come on Kate!" He begged further as he went around in circles.

She drew up her nose, giving him her stern profile, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey! Look! I can multitask too!" He shouted to her. "See. I can ride a unicycle and text at the same time!"

She couldn't help herself; she turned, just a little, and caught him at the corner of her eye. And then turned around, falling back against the fence and watched him. His attention had found itself elsewhere by now. His tongue sticking out of his mouth as his teeth rested on it, eyes wide as he clutched his phone and wobbled violently on the unicycle.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket at the same time he shouted, "Bam said the lady!" Thrusting his phone into the air in a victorious fist.

Kate shook her head, letting a small smile creep upon her lips as she pulled her phone out. I love you, it read and she looked up to see he had found his balance.

"Huh? Huh?" He nodded looking for her approval.

She gave him a smile and a roll of her eyes in rebellion. "Okay Bobo the clown, let's go we have to be at the Hotel by at least six!" She yelled to him.

Just then she heard a bark, followed by the sound of the baby elephant trumpeting, and a little dog came scurrying, or, hobbling out from under the fence, and leaned on her leg as he caught his breath.

"Hey, little guy." Kate cooed, bending to her knees and letting the scruffy looking mutt sniff her hand.

He sniffed, and then licked her hand, pushing his face into her palm. She laughed, scratching him behind the ears and rubbing down his body. He mumbled to himself, obviously liking the attention, and stood up on his...what? His one back leg, and licked her face.

"Oh what happened?" She asked the lovable pooch.

"Kate Look!" Castle yelled, once again fighting for her attention. "Ohhhh what's that!"

"It's a dog, with three legs!" She said to him, picking the dog up.

Castle gasped, eyes alight with excitement and looked down at his feet. "How do I get off?"

"I have no idea, but come on lets go!"

"I'm trying!" He whined, again looking at his feet as he continued to ride back and forth, back and forth. "Let me try." He stopped, and tipped. "Ah ha!" He cheered. "Oh wait, oh no no!" He shouted as he started to peddle again, trying to avoid a tent, and crashed into a bail of hay.

"You all right there Castle?" She asked, not even looking his way as the dog continued to lick her.

"I'm good!" He said, popping out of the hay and spitting it from his mouth as he jogged over. "O.M.G!"

Kate looked up at him. "Did you seriously just say, O.M.G?"

"...maybe...so… who's the dog?"

She turned back to the dog, hoisting him onto her hip better and smoothed his ears. "I donno, but he's kinda cute."

"Kinda? He's utterly adorable...Can we keep him?"

"No."

"Oh come on! It'll be great! We can call him Limmie!"

Kate raised her eyebrow.

"You know...cus… he… has...three legs…" He finished on a mumble as she continued to stare him down, patting the dogs head and cooing at him.

"Shh," She soothed to dog, who closed his eyes. "He didn't mean it."

Castle crossed his own arms. "See...you want him too."

"Nope. No pets." She said. "But maybe I'll win you a goldfish."

He stomped his foot. "But I wannnnt a dog! You can't call a fish Limmie it won't make sense!"

"Call it finny."

He stared at her. "Kate, you can't name a fish...they die. It's like...a well known fish fact." He said flatly.

"Castle." She shook her head. "You..." She laughed and placed a hand on his cheek. "You're adorable."

He smiled. "So...can we keep him?"

"No."

Kate put the dog down, and both watched as he seamlessly made his way over to the hay barrel where Castle had taken a spill, and drank from a dish. "Hey look, he's more agile than you!"

* * *

**5:42pm**

Kate sighed happily as they made it back to the car, arm around Castle's waist, leaning into him until they stopped in front of their car, feet crunching on the gravel.

"Okay. Gimme the keys, or we will definitely be late." She said, putting her hand out, and curling her fingers in and out for them.

"Nope, not late."

"Castle, we have to check in by six. We won't have time with you dilly dallying behind the wheel."

"Dilly dallying?"

"Just give me the keys."

"No!" He said, peeling himself from her side and running to the driver side, flinging the door open and slamming it, locking his door. "Now get in."

She growled, literally growled deep in her throat with a mean shake of her head before stomping around the car.

"You are a lioness, aren't you?" He said with a chuckle as she slammed her door and buckled herself in. "All the growling..."

"Just drive… we won't have time… I know it."

"Kate, Kate, Kate. Have you so little faith in me?" He asked with an exaggerated pout of his bottom lip.

She fixed him with a look as he turned the key in the ignition. "Well Ricky I made reservations. And I know for a fact that we are not eighteen minutes from the hotel."

He only smirked, thrusting the car into drive. "I got this." He said, as he pulled out of the parking lot, turning on his left blinker and checking both ways as she made some sort of mangled frustrated sound.

He slammed on the gas, trying to beat out the traffic, sending Kate rushing forward in her seat, she fell back with a huff, opening her mouth to yell at him, and then looked around her. Throwing her head over her shoulder she watched as the circus started slipping from view, and then sat back.

She leered at him, tapping him on the shoulder as he jiggled all proud of himself in his seat. "Hey, wrong way jackass."


	16. Chapter 16

**kimmiesjoy**

* * *

**6.03pm.**

Castle held the door open, waiting as Kate slipped past him with her suitcase and garment bag. She dropped the case, and threw off her jacket, letting her hair down before dropping onto the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"Tired?" He asked, closing the door, dropping everything in a heap and joining her on the bed.

"Mmm, nothing a good cup of coffee and hot shower won't fix." Her head pressed into his shoulder, fingers toying with his top button. "You?"

"No..." Castle stared, stifling a yawn. He flopped backwards onto the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being..."

"Grumbly? Grouchy? Grumpy and..."

Kate levelled him with a stare, and Castle stopped mid sentence, his jaw slack and whatever words were going to follow falling silently into the ether.

"Mmhmm." Kate held the stare for a few more seconds before falling back and curling into his side. "But I am sorry." She said letting out a long relaxing sigh, feeling her body loosen and drift, the softness of the mattress calling to her...pulling her under.

"Eh..." He shrugged, "To me, you are always delightful, even when you're..."

"Not?"

"Yes, exactly." Castle grinned, eyes still closed and his arm moving to cover his mouth as he stifled a yawn.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower." Kate said leaning up onto her elbow, chin on his chest.

"I'm just going to...lay...here." He mumbled sloppily, kicking off his shoes but not moving further up the bed.

"Not sleepy huh?" She laughed, rolling away from him and dropping her feet to the floor.

"Nope, just gonna...lay...go shower."

* * *

**6.09pm**

Kate leant back, letting the water cascade over her. Hot pulsing, soothing rhythm and the longer she stood under the spray, immersed in the steam the more awake she felt.

Her skin was humming, alive and tingly from scrubbing away the grime of what felt like the longest day ever. She felt rejuvenated and refreshed and actually a bit too awake considering she hadn't had any coffee since they had arrived.

She shut off the water and hopped out, skin flushed from the heat. Grabbing a towel Kate rubbed her body down roughly before wrapping herself up tight, grabbing her make up bag and heading back into the bedroom.

"Hey, do you know if...?" Kate froze, smile bursting across her face as she caught sight of him. She tilted into the door frame, her fingers drifting slowly over her bottom lip as she laughed. "Not sleepy my ass." She huffed quietly, moving into the room to stare at him.

Castle lay in the middle of the bed, his knees bent under him and his face smooshed into a pillow as a steady path of drool made its way across his face.

Kate grimaced calling to him softly, "Castle you need to wake up."

He snuffled, flung his arm over his head and flopped onto his back, snorting loudly but remaining firmly asleep.

Kate scrunched her lips and flopped into a chair opposite the bed. Pulling out her Deadly Red nail polish, she loosened the towel knotted at her chest and drew her foot up onto the chair. Painting one toe carefully Kate flicked her eyes to Castle, waiting, expecting...but he was still fast asleep.

She started on the next toe, eyes darting frequently now between the polish bottle clasped between her fingers and the snoring, annoyingly sweet writer sprawled on the bed.

Standing up Kate grinned, dropping her towel and making her way towards the bed.

* * *

**6.11pm**

Kate dropped the polish bottle on the floor, slanting her hips as she flung her leg wide over both of his and settled across his shins. Her knees dug into the mattress as she began her slow crawl up the length of his body.

Dropping her head low she hummed across his chest, murmuring his name and pressing a kiss at each button, before slipping them free and baring his chest to the palms of her hands.

Kate shuffled further, sitting over his hips and humming again at the warmth of his sleeping body when it rose to meet hers. She ran her hands over him, pushing back his shirt, smiling down at him when he sighed heavily.

Laying chest to bare chest, Kate snuggled into him, dragging the tip of her nose over his collarbone, she mumbled his name again. "Castle...time to wake up."

* * *

**6.13pm**

Castle felt something tickle across his chest, wet popping sounds confusing his ears as he woke. Lifting his hand to swot and bat away the annoying repetitive trace over his abdomen he felt his fingers collide with something soft...smooth and warm.

Squeezing gently, Castle let his hand roam higher. Whatever dream he was lost in too perfect to give up as he continued to touch and feel and be absorbed by the heated wet lines being drawn over his jaw.

He could hear the soft lilting and inviting tones of glorious sunlight dance across his ears, merriment of feelings and emotions and...

His hand slid higher, coasting up over what he really really hoped was Kate's thigh.

"Mmmm..." His eyes drifted open slowly, lashes heavy as they fought him to stay closed. "Kate...are you naked?" He moaned, not really caring how whiney because any minute his alarm would go off and his dream would tumble out of sight.

Her lips closed over his ear, tongue light and teasing as she whispered, "Wakey wakey." Kissing a path across his face Kate paused only when she reached his lips, catching the way his eyes flew open in excitement and shock.

His hands spread, moving up her sides, sliding over her back.

"Feel like rising?" She drawled over his bottom lip, "Because I am most _definitely_ in the mood to _shine_."

* * *

**6.59pm**

"Kate?"

"Mmmm." She murmured, ruffling her hair to help dry it, stretching out on the bed. Loose and thoroughly too relaxed.

And completely in need of_ another_ shower.

She rolled onto her stomach taking the sheet with her and staring across the room. Lifting up onto one elbow Kate watched as Castle started hanging up garment bags, searching through one to check his suit. He moved her suitcase further into the room, laid it across the table and unzipped it.

It wasn't fair that now she was all dreamy, drained in the best possible way from everything he did to her... And yet _he_, complete contradiction to the male species that he was, was zinging around the room...energized.

Kate sighed, blinking languidly, watching.

He completed a myriad of other chores, inanities and common everyday tasks, mumbling to her now and again, not really bothered, tossing things about, stomping.

All completely naked...

And she stared, absorbed, enjoying every little bit of it.

She ran her tongue over the tips of her teeth, before biting down a little on her swollen lips, tilting her head to one side when he bent to pick up a pair of socks from the floor, and oh...when he bent like that.

Kate let out a long, pleased and extremely satisfied sigh, waiting as he turned towards.

"Kate?" He waited again, his eyes narrowed as he moved towards the bed.

She smiled back in response not caring or willing to do more than that, feeling too perfect, too at ease, too relaxed.

"Why do I have red toenails?"


	17. Chapter 17

**AlwaysCastle**

* * *

**7:15pm**

"Is that what you're wearing to the-"

"No." Kate replied looking up to see him standing in the bathroom doorway, towel paused at his dripping hair.

He picked his mouth up off the floor and continued to ruffle his head, the towel obstructing his view of her, and every now and then he'd get a glimpse of her bare foot tapping. "Well is that how you're wearing your hair?"

"Nope." She turned back, fanning her hair out down her back, and grabbed a pair of heels from her suitcase.

He dropped his towel, shaking the rest of his hair out like a dog, a few droplets landing on her calf as she lifted up her leg to pull on her heel. "So... None of this stuff." He gestured with the twisty bend of his hand at her attire, "Is at all what you'll be wearing to the-"

"Mmm, no." She said, dropping her foot when her final heel was on and sauntered over to him. "I want you to be stunned into silence." She added, trailing one crimson nail along his cheekbone she leant in and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Now at the perfect height again. "Now, get dressed, so we can get a decent meal in before we go."

He hummed, puckering his lips and kept them like that as she backed off, rubbing against him a little on the way to the bathroom. "Ah...right… yes. Food..."

"It's just H'orderves and things right?" She asked, before slipping into the bathroom, leaving the door open as she fixed her makeup.

"Yea, I think so." He replied, going over to the bed to see she had laid out all his clothes for him while he took a quick shower.

She touched up her smokey eye shadow, hearing the springs from the bed as he sat down.

"I can't believe you painted my toenails while I was asleep, what's next? Writing on my face?"

"Shh, don't ruin it." Came her mirthful reply.

"Mischievous, you are!" He shot back at her, as she heard him mumbling nonsensical things to himself.

Eyes back on her reflection in the mirror, she let out a soft contented sigh. Kate's skin was quivering with anticipation. She's been waiting since 3am this morning, well… for a few weeks now actually, since she was told about it, and now she just wants to be there, in the middle of it and soak it up.

"Kate!"

"Hmmm?" She replied, clicking out of the bathroom while brushing a stray hair into its proper place.

He turned around from the bed, "Can you...do this..." He made a slight sound in frustration as he yanked at his shirt collar. "Won't stay down."

She smiled, walking over; her long legs peeking through the slit up her side and his eyes fell there as he watched her until she stood in front of him.

Kate curled her finger under his chin, lifting his face until their eyes met, and then let her hand coast around his neck, meeting with the other before she folded his collar down. "There." She breathed, hot and sweet against his face.

"Thank you." He said voice low and husky.

"Cufflinks?"

He bent backwards a little reaching blindly behind him, her fingers curled in his collar keeping him close before he was back upright and holding them out in his palm.

Gliding her hands down his chest she took his elbow squeezing it before taking his wrist in one hand, and collecting the cufflinks with the other. Placing one in her mouth, she secured it between her teeth.

She chuckled, as she turned his wrist over, finding the small hole in the cuff of his sleeve and poking the little link through it, and clasping it. "Tragedy, comedy masks, huh?" She looked up at him, an amused smirk playing on her lips.

"Thought it was fitting. Mother got them for me." He shivered as she scratched lightly at his pulse before nodding her head and switching to the other.

"I like them." She said around the one in her mouth, tugging his sleeve straight and then taking it from her teeth. "I bet she was proud."

"Of tonight? He nodded vigorously, chin brushing the top of her head and then sighed dramatically. "She was more jealous than anything."

Kate smiled, "There." She said, smoothing a thumb over the happier of the faces.

* * *

**7:23pm**

Kate could feel that all too familiar blush rising in her cheeks and spreading along the expanse of her chest. That welcomed rise and flutter of her heart, the rush of blood and tingling through every nerve in her body.

It was a tinge of awareness, her eyes didn't need to be locked with his to know he was doting on her, that dreamy shine and sparkle in his eyes that seeped out into his skin.

"You're cute." He said over his wine glass.

She smiled shyly, lifting her head ever so slightly and peering at him through her eyelashes, "When I hold a fork?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded, "and when you chew, and when you drink, and when you swallow."

"That's just creepy. You're way too attentive to everything I do." She retorted with a light puff of air through the corner of her mouth, blowing at a stand of hair. "I suppose you think that was cute too?"

"And when you bite your lip. And when you roll your eyes at me."

She stopped mid eye roll. "Cheat."

"Shh, shh Kate, just embrace it." He replied, giving her a wink.

Kate shook her head, placing her fork down neatly beside her almost empty plate. Fluttering her eyes at him, she let her hand fall to the table, pushing it along the sage colored tablecloth and then tapped her index finger on his.

Castle lifted his finger, letting it to rub along hers before he hooked it and pulled it in. He caressed the very tips of her knuckles as her elbow came up onto the table, and she rested her cheek in her palm. They sat like that, food, wine and everything else forgotten as they remained linked.

"You know." He said, breaking through the comfortable silence.

"Hmm?"

"You've become quite...tame."

Her cheek came out of her palm and she laughed a little with a shrug, "I'm sated."

"And gorgeous and extroad-"  
She cut him off with a red nail to his lips. "Save some of that charm for later."

He caught her hand before she pulled it back, and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her soft skin, "So you're giving me permission to be debonair and sweep you off your feet?"

She took her hand back, smoothing her lavender dress, before looking at him again. "I think I'm going to need both feet firmly planted." She said, a bit shaky with her words.

"Can you handle this?" He asked, catching the hint of uncertainty.

Kate tilted her head to one side, "why wouldn't I?"

"All eyes on you, the centre of attention." He said carefully, tone soothing and delicate.

Her eyebrow rose, "I agree that is more of your department, but we've been preparing...and... I'm excited."

"Good." He said with a smile, "Cus I would hate to have to pack up and go home after this long day."

Kate picked up her wineglass, swirling the deep red liquid inside, watching as it splashed at all sides. "Oh." She said, voice dipping, low and sexy, "I don't back down from a challenge."

Castle's eyes grew wide, and then narrowed in dark satisfaction before raising his own glass to meet hers. "There's my Tiger."

Her eyes flashed as she stood slightly, and leant over the table. "I didn't bring my cuffs."

* * *

**7:29pm**

They crashed through the door, his hand barely making it through the door with the key card before it was slammed shut, his body pushed fiercely up against it. She was all teeth and nails, clawing at his shirt, mouth at his neck.

He nearly buckled at the knees, sliding down the door, and dropping the key card on the floor before his hands finally found their way around her, pulling her in. She growled on contact, pushing further into him and licking his neck to his ear, which she brought between her teeth and pulled.

"Ow, Kate!"

"Shh, we only have twenty minutes."

"I'm ready," He said, panting and trying to pull her off him so he could get to her lips.

She shook her head, cheek rubbing along his jaw, "You are not."

"I seem to be a big liar today..." He trailed off as she slipped her hands to his belt. "Whoa, there Kate."

"Shut, up, and take off your pants." She kissed her way to his lips, grinding her hips into him and grazing her teeth along his bottom lip.

"Ahh!" He moaned when her hand fell lower. "As much as I... want this… Kate." He panted. "You're not even ready yet, and we need to be there earlier than most of the guests." But he soon gave up, when she looped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth flush to hers and slipping her tongue in on his gasp.

Kate pulled him backwards by his tie; all the while devouring him with every inch of herself she could give until her backside hit the tiny table. She huffed against his lips, one hand falling from his neck to behind her, her bag sitting on the chair…

"Mmm." He hummed, fisting his hand into her hair, his other at her thigh, coasting up through the slit in her dress.

She leered against his mouth, biting at it as her hand found the one in her dress.

_CLICK_

"Kate!"

"Hmm?" She said, pecking him hard on the lips one more time before she removed herself from him.

"You said no cuffs!" He yelled at her, dragging the chair as he pulled at it.

"I lied."


	18. Chapter 18

**kimmiesjoy & AlwaysCastle **

* * *

**8.16pm.**

"I cannot believe you cuffed me to a chair to stop me seeing your dress," He groaned yanking hard at his wrist, "This is punishment of the cruel and unusual variety Beckett, even for you."

Castle heard her laughter ringing from the other room. "Ohhh and now we're back to Beckett ?" She did something that elicited a squeak and huff before she called out again, "And what do you mean 'even for me' ?"

"How much longer are you gonna be Kate?" He asked changing tac, "I still have to get ready." Castle leant sideways, his foot extended, shoe off and socked toes scrunching in desperation as he tried to drag the handle of her bag closer.

All around him every surface had been rifled over, every bag upended and every drawer opened...no key.

Her voice floated high and light from the bathroom, followed by a grunt that had him scrunching his eyebrows in confusion "Have you ever tried to corset yourself into an evening gown Castle?"

"Well...there was this one time when I was..."

A loud crash from the bathroom interrupted his train of thought as he lifted his head and called out her name.

"I'm fine," She yelled back, "nearly done just...I yanked too hard."

"No such thing," He muttered under his breath. "Wait..." Castles eyes widened, "Did you say corset?" Castle spun desperately seeking freedom from his restraints, "Kate...did you?" He stepped forwards eagerly edging towards the door, only to be firmly yanked back.

"Yes...yes I said corset, and speaking of being trussed up...the keys to the cuffs are in the vase on the table, let yourself out and sit on the bed...I think I am done." There was another squeak, "I think..."

Knocking the vase over, Castle quickly removed the key and freed himself, trying not to skip as he made his way towards the bed, grabbing his shoe on the way.

"Why don't you finish getting ready while you wait," She yelled, "I don't want to make us later than we already are."

"Err." He flopped onto the bed and re-laced his shoe. "I may have exaggerated...how much I actually had left to do in terms of the whole...getting ready...thing."

"You're ready now aren't you?" She muttered, grumbling something else under her breath.

"No ACTUALLY." He yelled back, "I still have to put on my cape."

There was a loud crash, this time nothing to do with corsets as Kate laughed in shock, knocking over a perfume bottle, "You're wearing a cape? What am I even asking? Of course you're wearing a cape. Tights too?"

"No Kate, "Castle stated, "That would be ridiculous."

* * *

**8.27pm**

"So, "Kate's voice filled the room softly when she stepped through the door, "what do you think of the dress?"

She stopped still, head bent, smoothing down the soft silken layer of red that fell across her stomach.

Castle swallowed hard before his mouth fell open, suddenly extremely glad she had made him sit because...he had no knees, nope none, maybe not even legs...just a heart pounding away in his chest as he took in the sight before him.

She had twisted her hair into a knot, resting gently over her right ear, tendrils and wisps falling around her face and he was suddenly propelled back in time. Years and years before when a disastrous date night with other people had ended with them arm in arm off to Remy's for burgers and shakes.

Soft make up that she didn't need was enhanced, making her glow, by the thin droplet earrings she wore, silver lines that skimmed her neck when she turned.

But it was the dress, or what she did to the dress, maybe the combination of the two of them together, that sucked all of the air from his lungs.

Vibrantly bright, brilliant red with a sweetheart neckline it clung to absolutely every curve she had...and she had some wonderful curves.

Castle tilted his head in appreciation when she turned affording him a glimpse of the back. His eyes caressed her exposed neck, tracking a heated path over her shoulders, the ripple of muscle along her spine until somewhere just past her shoulder blades he found the corseting.

Drawing in a sharp breath he let his eyes drift until he met the flare of skirt at her knee and he...

"Castle?"

"Mmmm."

"You're staring."

"YUH!" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Is it...does it look ok for a ..."

"Asfgdda..." He spluttered, "Look OKAY...?" He shook his head.

Kate stepped forwards, skirt swishing, revealing a white lace underskirt that set his mind on a whole different path of thinking and he rose, meeting her halfway across the room. He stumbled to a stop in front of her, eyes wide and shining.

"God Castle are you ok?" Kate asked, laying her hand to his face, thumb sweeping under his eye in concern.

He shook his head, watching the concern flare into something else and he shook his head again, speaking fast. "It's just...I think you took my knees out from under me," Unable to resist he slipped his hand around her bare throat, carefully avoiding her hair, not wanting to be cuffed again, "You look breathtaking." He moaned as his lips descended on the exposed line of her neck, teeth and tongue dancing across her pulse.

He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of raw exhilaration that clung to her skin. He had told her before she smelt like cherries, and she often did, but when she was this excited, bubbling with anticipation, she smelt like life, like freedom and eternity and the future they would have together.

His nose skimmed again, inhaling with every kiss across the bare skin beneath his lips.

He felt her arms wrap around his shoulder, clinging on before she let out a deep, husky groan, and shoved him away. "I thought there was something wrong." She grumbled, stepping back, not wanting any more distraction from his naughty fingers or his deliciously distracting mouth.

He folded his arms, "Pfft there is...I can't get you out of this dress and..."

Shoving him hard and turning away, Kate stated firmly. "No, you can't. It took me ten minutes to get into it, corsets are a bitch..."

"I'll undo..." He barked eagerly

"No you won't"

Silence filled the room and Kate turned back to find Castle pouting, his bottom lip thrown out adorably in a way that made her want to kiss it...bite on it and...

She laughed, damn him, he was totally sucking her in. Kate shook it off as best she could and Castle watched as she pulled something from behind her back.

Smiling Kate handed him the mask, "But will you help me with this? I can't pin it and tie it at the same time."

Castle looked down at the white and red silk masquerade mask in his hand. It would cover her eyes and part of her nose but leave the rest of her face free, a large white flower sitting over the part of the mask that must slip into her hair.

When he looked up again Kate was facing away from him, one hand in her hair pressing in another pin, whilst the other waited, fingers extended, for him to hand her the mask, but he couldn't see beyond the glorious expanse of skin she was suddenly presenting him with.

Stepping into her, one hand at her stomach to pull her back, hard against his chest, Castle allowed the other hand to roam. From the soft lobe of her ear, skimming the curve of her neck, the ball of her shoulder and straight down her arm, making her shiver.

When he reached her hand he linked their fingers together and drew her arm up and around his neck, forcing her to lean back with a sigh, exposing herself to him all the more.

Pressing tender kisses across her jaw, Castle tracked a new path, determined to leave her body with invisible lines of his devotion, until he finally came to rest at her ear.

With another searing kiss to her neck he growled, "You want me to tie you up?" Castle pressed her away, letting the mask settle gently across her face as he tied the silken strands.

Castle tugged the bow into place and fell on her neck, his hot exhales forcing a groan from her lips and she listed backwards, swaying directly into his arms as he muttered against her skin, "Why Katherine Beckett, I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

**8.47pm**

Kate's eyelashes fluttered as she blinked in the light. Her skin glowed in the fluorescence, shimmering off her bare shoulders, and the shadows danced along her cheekbones as she moved. Whispered in the deep red curves at her waist and flowed down into the pools of white at her feet.

She felt as good as she looked, better even. And she breathed in the sheer elegance as she walked, no...glided down the hallway.

She was amazed at the ease in which she moved. The soft click of her heals along the carpeted hall echoed comfortingly, smooth and measured as she tried to keep from rushing the rest of the way.

Or tripping over her gown.

It would be nearly impossible anyway because it hugged her in all the right places, and splayed out from her legs just enough to give them their breathing room.

And when she finally made it, Kate paused for only a moment. Long enough to collect herself, before she gathered a light fistful of her dress in her hands and she took one final step forward.

For a moment everything around her stood still as she was bathed in the ambient light of candles, shining down from high above. A chandelier, an actual medieval chandelier lit high above her, flickering at the head of the stairs and she lifted her face, staring, lost in the quivering glow that cascaded out across the entirety of the ballroom.

Kate let out a soft laugh, overwhelmed, her eyes dancing with the reflections of the candles, the happiness that had taken root within her and excitement for what came next. She puffed out her lips and stepped forward, dropping her hand to the banister.

It was as though the entire room took a collective breath when she came to a stop at the top of the extravagant staircase. Everything froze in place for a second as she looked down and out over the room, the faces waiting below, the string of people behind her, everything slipped away and was lost in that transcendent snapshot of stolen time.

But it wasn't an entire world of beautifully dressed people coming to a standstill that held her attention. And it wasn't the eyes of every person in the room on her that made Kate's breath catch in her chest and her heart start to race.

It was him, standing at the head of the staircase directly opposite her with a roguish smile and his sparkly, magnificent blue eyes dancing from behind his mask.

As if sensing her arrival, Castle focused on Kate, flipping his black silken, and completely over the top, cape over his shoulder with a flourish.

He grinned at her, raising his eyebrows comically as if in shock at her appearance...as if he hadn't spent twenty minutes thoroughly enjoying her bare skin and trying his damndest to talk her out of the elaborate dress.

Her lips drew up in the most captivating of smiles, and she descended the stairs towards him as if in slow motion, a step into another time, a realm perhaps filled with more endless possibilities.

"Lady Katherine," He said, one arm swept in an exaggerated bow, his other hand held out to her in offering.

As her hand found its way into his, she knew what she had known from the beginning, what she had_ always_ known. That she was taking _more_ than his hand, stepping into more than a beautiful night full of wonder.

Because going anywhere with him was a promise.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to rebel, even just a little bit, "No way in _hell_," She whispered, chin on his shoulder, lips brushing at his ear as he guided her to the centre of the room, "am I calling you _lord_, Castle."


	19. Chapter 19

**kimmiesjoy**

**9.01pm**

* * *

"So, you ready to do this?"

She nodded squeezing his hand, and Castle looked down at their entwined fingers, laughing as he pulled her closer. "Let the minstrels play."

Kate grinned, glancing over his shoulder as they moved through the gathering crowds, "I would hardly call them _minstrels_ Castle." She rolled her eyes, bumping into him when he stopped on the spot, still so suddenly and his fingers wound around hers tighter, squeezing back as he turned to face her.

It was something they had developed at the precinct, way back when they had been 'undercover' with their love affair.

A stolen moment in the elevator the day she had finally returned to work, with him anxiously pacing and Kate chewing her lip distractedly as they tried to figure out exactly how to move forward as the new 'them' amongst the people they shared their day to day with.

And he had started pacing, frustrated with her silence, not understanding how she could be so collected. But she had claimed his hand, stealing it from the worry lines on his forehead and pulling it between her own.

Because in that moment it was so very simple.

Kate had held on tight, waiting until his eyes lifted to hers before she said, "I love you." cementing each word with a squeeze of her hand, three tight hard and fast clenches of her fingers around his.

And it had been enough.

Comfort and need, support and partnership all communicated through one simple gesture. Because they rarely needed words.

Kate smiled at him now, waiting, fingers tight withing his, and it amazed her how quickly something so simple became habit. Her eyes never strayed from him as he stepped ahead to lead her to the centre of the dance floor, and she couldn't help but feel proud.

He looked amazing, in control and comfortable. If she stole his breath, as he claimed, then he brought her to life. Long ago, and every day since.

The man sparked fire through her veins, hot flames that lick at every inch of her body, making her hyper aware of every movement, every touch.

Everything intensified by his ability to stop, turn, find her amongst the bustling throng and make the rest of the world fade into nothing.

And he did that now, turning and spinning her on the spot, making her the centre of his universe with one intense, breathtaking gaze.

His eyes were nearly black behind the mask and Kate reached out tentatively to touch his face, lost in the heat radiating from him. As her fingertips connected lightly with his lips there was a drum roll and Kate's head snapped to the side, watching the band.

Silence fell over the room as everyone reacted to the cue she had somehow missed.

"When Mr. Castle so very generously donated to our foundation," a voice announced. "We begged and pleaded with him to attend this event. Only for him to turn us down repeatedly."

Kate looked up at Castle confused, their eyes meeting and his love shining bright and true even as it was hidden behind his mask.

"He stated that an event and charity as inspiring as ours only deserved the best from its benefactors and until such time he was able to attend with his true source of inspiration..."

There was a quiet hum from the room as all eyes fell on Kate...she felt her cheeks flush, her grip on his hand tighten.

"He would worship us from afar, as he did his muse! So without further ado opening tonights masquerade, I give you renowned novelist Mr. Richard Castle and, in his own words...the woman who captured his imagination, but more importantly his heart, Detective Katherine Beckett."

They moved then, into the light, to stand opposite each other, and Kate surveyed the room before turning back to Castle with a slight shake of her head. "Oh, you are in big trouble." She whispered.

"Still ready?" He asked smirking at her shocked expression, holding his hand up in the air...waiting for her.

She snapped her mouth closed, taking a step back as was required and placed the flat of her palm solidly against his.

"Don't really have a choice now do I." She said ruefully. "You just declared to over 400 people that I-"

"The _detective_." He grinned as the music began.

"_Stole_ your heart." Her eyes narrowed again, "the _detective_ stole your heart, very clever Mr. Castle. Sappy but clever." She laughed, "I suppose _she _kept it locked away with her own. In prison of her own making," Kate shook her head meeting his eyes..darker still and suddenly the rest of her teasing fell away..."What?"

"Well I'm trying to sweep you off your feet but you keep making cheesy jokes."

"Oh how the tables have turned."

He gave her a deadly look, a glare all his own.

"So _sweep_." She smiled, "what's stopping you?"

"You." He said quietly as he circled her.

"But I..."

"Stop talking Kate." He whispered as he drew level again, "Let the music and the dance speak for you..."

"That's so..."

"_Stop_ talking and let it wrap around you, transport you back to a time and place where this..." Their hands brush, "is the only contact we are allowed, where this," he stepped in hands to her waist as he spun her, "is the only time we will be allowed to be _alone _together."

He captured her then.

His hand sliding along the soft red silk, moving until his fingers were spread wide at the naked skin of her back. Holding her firmly to his chest as he guided her, resisting the nudge of her fingers as she tried to take over and lead.

But it was impossible with the intricate steps and time honoured movements dictating the pattern of her feet. She had no choice, as he pressed her away, but to follow the sway and repetition of the dance that held them separated for what seemed like an eternity.

They didn't need the music even though it still played, slow, and gentle with the sways of their bodies. She groaned quietly into his ear as their fingertips connected and the simplicity of the beat had them brushing close, floating past each other in a swirl of rippling silk and flowing capes.

It was beautiful and tantalising and she gave up, gave in and moved with him.

They drew close, to walk a line, slowly together, before other couples moved to join them, but it didn't matter. She was lost, absorbed in a world far from this one.

She curled her fingers over the smooth shoulder of his suit, squeezing his muscle through the material as he turned her.

And finally, finally, they connected properly.

Castle's large hand and steady fingers were spanning her waist, tight through thin silk, so close she felt the ripples through her body as if he was pressing there against naked skin.

And then he was, as his other hand drifted down her back, slid along her arm and found her fingers. He cupped her hand within his, as if she was the most precious thing in the world, but his grip was fierce. He didn't treat her delicately, like she would break, he wasn't too gentle or soft; he claimed her and made her his partner in this as in all other things.

Castle held her close and they waited for the next beat, and with one steady, graceful turn they moved as one to the music.

Kate desperately wanted to let her chin fall into the hollow of his neck as he turned them both, a soft spin, that would allow her to open her mouth against the barely there stubble of his neck. Pressing her lips to him all too briefly before he would smile at the feel of her and lean forwards, chasing a kiss all his own.

But the tradition of the dance held her away.

That look of raw desire that flashed at her every time their eyes connected held her mesmerised, aching for more but so thoroughly immersed in the moment she never wanted it to end.

They spun again and again, sweeping around the floor until she knew the pattern of faces around her, not caring when they swirled past.

It was too magical.

The music picked up, pace and intensity, and they drifted ever further away, separated from those around them once again, until they moved in tight circles at the very centre of the ballroom.

Castle paused on a drum beat, yanking her tight to his chest and breaking the rigid boundaries set by the tradition of the dance. His eyes sparkled, deep and dark, swiping his thumb across her lower back making her shiver before he let out a hungry growl.

Tipping her away from him, Castle dipped her backwards. Graceful as always in her surprise, she went with the movement, letting her weight fall into his strong hand.

He held her, suspended in mid air, as he stared down. Their eyes locked and a world of emotion flowing between them. Kate could feel every breath escape him, every heave of her own chest as she tried to calm her hammering heart, her knuckles white as she held onto him, trying to ground herself. Until, with a slow sweep he pulled her back up, her body angling in gentle waves until she was pulled flush against him.

Kate shivered at the hot exhale against her skin, leaning in closer, cheek to cheek, eyes closed as they swayed as one.

A strand of her hair escaped, and he couldn't help but reach for it. Touching tentatively to the tips of one set of curls, he fed it between his fingers, lifting it gently and winding it behind her ear. He hummed, dipping his nose low to her throat before he breathed her in, his hand already at her ear slipped lower, cupping the back of her neck, and he pulled.

And as the music ended, raucous applause surrounded them, but Kate heard nothing. Not the silence of the music or the roar of those observing.

Because he had promised to sweep her off her feet.

And he did...

With one swift tug, their eyes steadfast and true, their mouths connected in a bone melting, soul shattering kiss...


	20. Chapter 20

**AlwaysCastle**

* * *

**10:11pm**

Kate felt as if she was standing in the centre of a kaleidoscope. There was not one colour missing from the ever changing spectrum. And they danced around her in an array of elaborate gowns, and suits with whirling capes.

But it was the masks that really got to her.

All these people, unknown to her, these mysteries and enigmas hidden behind different identities.

Just for one night, they could be somebody else

Her hand rose, fingers pressing lightly at the mask upon her face, the thin feathers tickling at her wrist as she traced along the outer edge.

And who was she? She wondered, as her hand fell from her face, skirting down her jaw to her neck, where it rested upon her heart.

Masks were designed to hide the contours of your face. And yet, the eyes stay true. They are not hidden away from the world. They are the only thing still visible and more telling than the rise of our cheekbones, or lines of our jaws. It's not the dips in our cheeks, or the curve of our lips that define us.

For our eyes are the windows to our souls.

And it's doesn't take long for her eyes to find her soul safely kept in the deep blues of his. He may know every inch of flesh upon her body, but he doesn't have to see to know her heart.

* * *

**10:13pm**

When his eyes caught sight of her across the throng of lords and ladies, Castle could see her wandering around on her own as he ordered them both a drink. Saw as he waited, playing with the edge of his cape, swishing it back and forth, that she was not quite lost...but maybe, overwhelmed.

Who was this magnificent creature? He wondered as the barman handed him two flutes of sparkling champagne.

This woman who anchored herself to his side all evening. Who's been hiding in the safe haven at his side, hand clutched in his, eyes wide and alight with wonder?

He felt as though she was playing the role of somebody new.

Somebody she had to be.

And yet, wasn't that what they were all doing?

He could see the poetry in that. Just for one night, to try on a new skin, and just be without a care in the world.

He turned back to the ball, and watched as her hand rose up to touch at her mask. There she is, he thought with a smile, when her hand rested upon her heart. And then she turned, as if sensing his inner appraisal.

Her green eyes locked in his and Castle's breath caught for perhaps the thousandth time that night. She smiled at him, that perfect ease of her lips setting his heart again in motion when she started towards him.

When she reached him, her smile fell from her face. The look in his eyes and the wrinkle of...was it confusion, or worry, upon his brow, had set her at unease. And she lifted a hand to his forehead, pushing his hair back.

"Who are you pretending to be?" He asked, searching the only thing he could see. The flecks of brown in her eyes that soon disappeared to show him the deepest of greens he had ever seen.

She looked down for a moment, and back up again with a slight tilt of her head… "Come with me." She said biting her lip, and she took hold of his tie as she guided him from the ballroom.

* * *

**10:20pm**

He was so close to her, breathing in the same air, that warm sweet taste and scent of her as they stood out on the balcony. He was holding two flutes of champagne, the bubbles fizzing to the top and breaking at the surface.

Kate smiled, the edge of her mask rising up just a little, and she took them from him. Delicate fingers caressing his hands as she removed the glasses and set them aside. She said nothing, when both hands pressed as his chest, smoothing upwards until her nails skirted over his ears.

She paused just for a moment before pushing her palms against his flesh, up up until they coasted along his neck and over his jaw. And when she reached the blackness of the mask that hid his face, she leaned in, and pressed her lips softly to his.

He may not look like himself, but he sure tasted the same.

Leaning back, she pursed her lips, eyes closing briefly. And with a gentle scrape of her deep red nails along his skin, she lifted the mask until it was completely free from his face.

She smiled softly dropping her hand, while the other flitted along his cheek, thumb smoothing under his eye. "There you are." Came her unwavering voice, etched with wonder and longing.

"Kate?" He asked, for he could not read her expression or the depths in those eyes for once in his life.

"Shh." She whispered, letting her other hand leave his face, and then rise to her own, where she began to untie her mask. "I'm right here." She said, soothing the ribbon between her fingers until the knot was free.

She tenderly ran her fingers into his hair, and his eyes fluttered, "What are you doing?" He asked, a bit breathlessly.

"I don't want to be anybody else." She replied, voice deep and low, as she lowered the mask from her face. "I just want to be _me_." She continued, dropping her unwanted disguise onto the ground at their feet, and looping an arm around his neck, pulling him in. And with a whisper of breath upon his lips, she spoke her heart, a ghost of a promise, "with_ you_." and sealed it with a kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I/we own nothing and no one. Thank you for all reviews and alerts :D

* * *

**kimmiesjoy**

* * *

**11.03pm.**

Kate's eyes darted to the sky above as she leant backwards, the black expanse pulling her in mimicking the way she drew him to her body. She stared up at the stars twinkling, little reflections of light bouncing back, whose beauty she couldn't truly appreciate because his mouth was closing over hers again and the sweet, sharp slide of his tongue made her eyes flutter shut.

It was getting a little ridiculous, all these feelings that coursed through her, the way she was behaving like a love struck teenager. It was almost like she was living in a fairy tale, everything too good, too sugary and lovely and perfect.

It was delicious.

He was delicious, and she opened for him again, savoured a little more the heated curl, the lingering brush of his lips as he slid away from her mouth and travelled lower.

It was making her hot.

Really truly, gloriously warm as his fingers stole once again through the increasing number of falling curls. He was yanking them free, unintentionally...maybe not, as he chuckled against her ear, his fingers roaming again, setting her free.

She was panting hard, kiss after kiss stealing her breath as he leant her against the stone wall of the balcony that overlooked the beautiful gardens below.

Clutching tight to his lapels, fingers sliding over the fall of his cape she turned him, pushed him into the wall instead and moulded herself around his body. Tight and perfect and humming in appreciation when his hands slid up the arch of her back and settled once again in her hair.

She was a native to the plains of his skin. The ins and outs and curves and contours that she mapped with her roaming hands making him shudder. But with a deep and contented sigh, she set up camp at the base of his throat, her tongue darting out in steady rhythm as she sucked on his pulse.

His mouth moved over her shoulder, kissing wetly until he lifted away and growled "God, you taste divi..."

"Mr. Castle...Detective...Oh...err..." The voice she recognised, the one who had announced their arrival, suddenly flooding her ears and Kate's eyes snapped up as she turned.

Standing in the open doorway was a very awkward looking older man with salt and pepper hair.

Kate's breath caught when she took in his appearance, hidden behind a mask that eerily divided his face in half straight down the centre, whilst a black and velvet red cape fell nearly to his feet. Where his hands were clasped around two proffered champagne flutes his knuckles were white and even though he had called their names, Kate couldn't help but feel that maybe he had been watching them for a little while.

"I am sorry to interrupt...your erm..."

Castle laughed into her neck, lifting away ruefully and as quick as her unease was given life, he brushed it away, capturing her hand and turning to face the man. "It's more than fine," He said glancing back at Kate, "Believe me when I say, we are used to being interrupted."

They stepped towards the man together, mirroring the dance they had performed earlier, their steps fluid and in time. He offered them each a glass and then turned holding out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss..."

She shook her head, interrupting him, "Kate, it's...Kate." She smiled warmly and took his hand, shaking it quickly as he spoke.

"I have heard a lot about you."

"Oh?" She cocked her head sideways, taking in the wide smile on Castle's now maskless face.

"Yes," He laughed, "Mr. Vincent here has been dying to get me to one of these...things."

"Mmm." The man nodded again. "Two years his name has been on my list. You name was too by the way." He spoke quickly not giving Kate time to react to the news before he continued. "Two years of cajoling and bickering." The older man's eyes sparkled, "Clearly he was waiting on you." He laughed as Kate's mouth opened in shock as she looked between the two men. "But, on another note...there are some people..." He shook his head looking apologetic but Castle shrugged.

"It's not a problem." He held out his hand to Kate and waited as she widened her eyes, closed her mouth and stepped into his side so they could follow the older man back into the main hall.

"Two years," She hissed, as they walked hand in hand. "We weren't even together two years ago."

Castle grinned, pulling her along a little faster, "Totally worth the wait." He muttered, watching as she rolled her eyes, but scrunched her nose and smiled none the less.

* * *

**11.57pm**

"Ugh we must have met every person in this room at least twice." He grimaced wiping the palm of his hand down his leg, trying to remove the linger traces of stranger that he could still feel tainting his skin.

Reaching over, Kate snagged his hand before he could do any damage and pulled him into her side. He bumped into her grinning, wide and content.

"Hi," He hummed as he let out a long slow sigh, his eyes drifting shut for a second, leaning into her. Castle could feel her eyes on him as she waited for him to settle, drop his 'man of the hour' persona just a bit.

He exhaled sharply, high pitched and a little dramatic, making her smile, before he opened his eyes again.

"Hi," She said once she was convinced she had his full attention.

"Hi?" He said back again, confused as she wound herself around him, "You...err...wana ditch this place and go have some fun."

Kate laughed, "Nooo...no ditching we've only been here an hour..." He raised his eyebrows, "Two whatever, no ditching I am having fun."

Castle grimaced, "Really? With all these stuffy and..."

"With you, I'm having fun with you." She clarified giggling.

Castle stepped back, keeping tight hold of her hand, but leaning away. He took his time looking her up and down, his eyes sliding over her from head to toe. "How much have you had to drink?"

"No where near enough," Kate said, curling her hand around his and pulling him back into her side. "I'm not drunk Mister. Castle, I'm..."

"Happy?" He guessed, letting his hand wind around her waist. "I really do like this dress...but I think I'll like you so much more..."

"Out of it?" Kate pouted, stepping back and pulling him towards the dance floor, "Such a shame."

"What, why?" He asked confused, following.

"I was intrigued to see what you could do...while I'm still...in it." She glanced over her shoulder, catching the quick snap of his closing jaw, smirking at him in victory.

Sometimes he was just a little bit too easy.

Laughing again Kate felt his hand close around her stomach possessively, his arms tight when he pulled her backwards into his chest. Her smirk disappeared completely when she felt his feet kicking through the flair of her skirt and his lips settle over her neck, sliding wetly to her ear.

"I relish the challenge."


	22. Chapter 22

**AlwaysCastle & kimmiesjoy**

* * *

**12:00am**

They turned, not even in time to the music but she didn't care, her head flung back, her body completely lax in the safety of his arms. She was too busy revelling in the strength of his hold, and the laughter that bubbled out of her as he continued to twirl her around despite her half hearted protests.

Castle finally stopped spinning her, his feet now firmly planted on the dance floor as the other masked ladies and gents danced circles around them. But he only had eyes for Kate Beckett. Her skin, which seemed to glow in the ambient light, the hint of sweat beading on her neck, shimmering along her collarbone.

Her chest was heaving, body still bent backwards against the splay of his hand, and he used the other one to his advantage. With a slight part of his lips, eyes dark pools of sapphire, he slowly smoothed his palm up her stomach through the valley of her chest, and let them linger over the thrumming beat of her breasts.

She shivered under his touch, her head coming up just a little to watch him, but he shushed her quietly, coasting his hand up her neck, and she closed her eyes, letting him do whatever he pleased.

Kate felt the tips of his fingers sooth her erratic pulse at her throat, until they slid around her neck, and pulled her gently up to meet him. She was panting when her lips lightly brushed his, the exhilaration and effort to catch her breath sending her into him.

"I feel like I'm starring in a movie." She finally said, wrapping one arm around his shoulder, and taking his hand.

He pulled her in with a gentle hand at her waist, "A romantic one I hope?"

She smiled, nodding her head and bringing her lip between her teeth. "A love story maybe."

He chuckled. "Good, because I am using all my best moves." He said swaying her from side to side and pushing her back and then forward with ease.

"Why are you so much better dancing now than you were in lessons?" She asked after he dipped her again, rising up and touching her nose to his.

"Because," He said, pushing her out on a light twirl, and bringing her in, back against his chest. "I am a ninja of the dance floor." He whispered before sending her out once again and catching her by the waist.

"Don't forget deadly." She added, tracing his jaw with one long red nail.

He waggled his eyebrows in a wave, "Of course not," He replied as he wiggled his toes.

Kate laughed, curling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, and swaying with him, pressed further into his body.

"The question..." She said, her voice so low and so sexy his eyes grow wide and a small puff of air flits across her face. "Is how deadly?" She continued, with a sly challenging grin.

He smirked, that growing curve that reached the corners of his eyes, and they flash mischievously at her, "I'll have you know." He replied, pulling her in tighter, "It's more about how smooth the dance is, how sensual the act... that's what makes it so deadly."

"You mean sexy?" She purred.

"That too." He agreed, as he gripped her hand tightly, forcing her straight, "Challenge accepted."

And then without giving her time to respond, spun her around so fast, she lost her breath, everything in a blur as he flung her out at arm's length. Kate only had a millisecond to look his way before she was pulled back into him, and her chest collided with his.

Her eyes set on him, her mouth agape. She squeezed his hand, anchoring herself to him, not sure what he would do next, and then he was pivoting his body around hers all the while stepping them backwards.

She let herself smile as they moved back, and then forwards, another spin and a sway. She lost all track of where they were on the dance floor until her back collided with somebody else.

"Hey! Very smooth Jackass, watch it!" A man shouted at them.

Castle backed them up, and he too fell into somebody. "Sorry!" He said, looking behind him and coming face to face with a white mask, sharp blue eyes glaring out at him. "Sorry." He said again, looking towards the first man they bumped into.

"Castle?"

"Beckett?"

"Esposito?"

"Lanie?"

"Ryan?"

"Jenny!" All turn towards the blonde, "I felt left out?" She said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

**12:12am**

Castle stood talking to Ryan and Esposito, his eyes straying to Kate who was talking animatedly about the ballroom. Her hands gesturing about and he couldn't help but think how adorable she was when she was gossiping.

"Hey, Writer boy!" Lanie called to him, and he turned around, jumping back and falling into Ryan.

"Dude! Watch it." Ryan said, brushing at his suit, and straightening his collar with a yank.

Everyone was staring at Castle, whose mouth was gaping like a fish and pointing. "I… I'm sorry. I was just... shocked by the electricity of that dress. I mean... My eyes woman!"

Lanie dropped her hands to her hips, her skin crystalline in the languid glow of candlelight as it fell over her body. Every movement enhanced by the electric blue swirl of her dress as it caressed her from head to toe. Cut tight across her ample bust, it gathered at the waist held with a large sparkly black broach that caught and reflected even the tiniest traces of light.

The skirt dove away from her hips, splitting at an angle into two tone symmetry of black and blue, revealing the multi layered underskirt.

Lanie stepped around Kate, who grabbed her arm. "You know. If I wasn't in this dress I'd kick your ass."

Whereas Kate's dress clung to her sensually revealing every curve, Lanie's flared out wildly around her, giving her an air of regality and majesty that she owned with her usual, and suddenly tested, spirit.

A simple black mask covered her eyes and nothing more, lines of light catching in the patterns of the mask revealing the intricate detail of butterfly wings that danced over her hidden face.

Castle put both hands up in surrender. "It's a gorgeous dress… just… colour…" He looked at Kate who was shaking her head at him. "Wow." He mouthed to her and she couldn't help but smile, covering it with her hand.

"I'm still gonna smack you... my dress is the least over the top." Hands on hips, she spun towards Jenny pointing at it."

"Hey!" Jenny pouted her lip curling into the other one.

"Just sayin...You look like you're about to fly away."

Jenny glanced down at her dress, simple and elegant with a gentle band of jewelled beads gathered under the soft sweep of material that covered her bust. The skirt was long and A-line falling neatly to the floor so that the delicate pink feathers overlapping each other danced in their cascaded chase to the ground.

Her hands fell almost forlornly to her sides as she marched forwards.

With each breeze she rippled like a flightless bird exuding poise and grace that was mirrored in the extremely traditional Venetian mask that covered her eyes. It delved into her hairline showing off the soft pink feathers at the edge, flickering lightly about her face.

Ryan stepped in front of his wife, "Okay now."

Esposito chuckled, "Bro, come on. Look at you, you're in all white."

"Yea, but I don't look like I'm about to belt out Opera."

"Hey! At least I don't look like Batman."  
"Batman! Kicks ass!"

"Boys!" Kate said stepping in between the lot of them, pressing her hand to Castle's chest. "Go get us drinks, okay?"

"All right." He said, pecking her on the lips and turning to the boys, "And batman could kick both your asses." He mumbled as they followed him through the crowd.

* * *

**12:15am**

They waited as a group amongst the sea of rainbow colour, just off the edge of the dance floor, mingling, but not quite. It was easier now, to stick within their family circle and avoid the masses. Because Kate had had enough of mingling, and just wanted to stay close to people she could relax with, where she could let her guard down.

And it was perfect now that she had found Lanie and Jenny, needing the distraction.

If it wasn't for them...Kate pondered as she watched Castle talk to a waiter...she was sure she would have had an embarrassing moment out in the garden where she would like to drag him, rip off that suit and...

Lanie stepped forward, skirting around a small group making her way through them, to grab Kate by the hand. "Girl that text you sent this afternoon did not do this dress justice. You look..."

"Amazing, you really do." Jenny grinned appearing on her other side.

Kate smiled her thanks, "I didn't know you were going to be here too," She poked Lanie, "I spoke to you on the phone you didn't say a word."

"Girl please, you know I never miss a chance to be sexy and dance with spotlights shining on my booty."

Kate barked out a laugh, but nodded understanding.

Jenny giggled covering her mouth before she waved her arm around the room, leaning in conspiratorially, her eyes darting as she asked. "But what the heck is this thing for?"

Kate laughed, shaking her head, "I honestly have no idea...I don't know if anyone does." She looked up, watching as Castle made his way back to the group. "I mean it's like a secret, every time I get close to finding out...someone changes the subject or..."

Castle drew level, leant into her side, pressed a kiss to her cheek as if he had been gone hours not minutes and gestured behind him, "They are circulating with drinks, I gave a waiter instructions to head this way." He smiled up at the three women, a little unsettled as all eyes fell on him. "Wh...What did I do?"

Lanie smirked, "Ohh plenty, I'm sure. But we were wondering..." She looked to Kate.

"Castle what the hell is this all in aid of?"

"You don't know?" He smiled amused, "All night and none of you..." He looked between the three of them, "have any ideas?"

"What did you donate an astronomical amount of money to this time?" Kate asked watching his eyes dance in a way that normally meant he was up to something. "Living in space?"

"Communing with aliens?"

"Time travel?"

"Reindeer rehabilitation?" Jenny guessed. "What? It's a thing."

"Save the giant squid...foundation?"

"Hmm or blue lobsters?"

"Maybe it was to fund an expedition to actually find Nemo?" Ryan chimed in, snaking and arm around his wife's shoulder.

"No Dory, we found him..." Esposito stated rolling his eyes as he batted Ryan on the arm.

"Flying carpets?"

"Why are we suddenly on Disney?" Kate asked her eyes firmly locked on those of her partner, who looked amused, enjoying the gentle teasing.

"It's got to be something to do with space." Ryan said curling around Jenny, making her giggle.

"Oh you all think you're so very cl..."

"I totally have it." Lanie said folding her arms, her eyes darting between Castle and Kate with an intense confidence that took them both by surprise. "Knowing him," She pointed to Castle, "it will be some overly romantic gesture in disguise aimed at..." She winked and pointed at Kate. "My bet is it's something to do with coffee."

"Wrong." Castle said with a smirk, not missing a beat as he wound his fingers around Kate's. "All the money goes towards research into premature..."

Ryan coughed, spluttering loudly.

Lanies mouth fell open wide and Esposito barked out "Bro, too much information...seriously!"

Jenny's voice came at them soft and soothing, "I didn't...I mean of course I wouldn't know but, I wasn't aware that was an...umm...issue for you Rick, I'm sorry."

"BABIES." Castle said loudly, glaring at Kate as she snickered at his side, "Premature babies...Way to make a guy feel loved."

"Aww we love you," Kate grinned, pinching his cheek hard. "We were just_ concerned_ about your ability to love us back."

He caught hold of her wrist yanking her hard into his chest with a heavy growl, "I have no problem_ proving_ my ability." He stated before his mouth fell on hers hungrily, nipping at her lips and holding her tighter when she let loose a heady moan. "Would you like that?" He whispered darkly as he pulled away.

Kate looked up at him from under her heavy lashes, "Yes please." She wrinkled her nose, lips dropping into a seductive smile.

"Let's have no_ baby making_ at the baby benefit." Ryan said averting his eyes.

"Again," Espo moaned, "T.M.I!"


	23. Chapter 23

**AlwaysCastle & kimmiesjoy**

* * *

**1:04am**

Kate leant into his shoulder, smiling into the edge of his cape as she was suffused with warmth. Her head fell heavy on the top of his broad arm before she let out a long slow yawn.

"Are you flagging?" He murmured, his grip tightening just a little as she gave into the sway one last time and the music came to an end. She was practically slumped against him, her arms tight around his neck, fingers meeting, laced at his back

"Mmmhmm." She yawned again, sweet hot breath that tickled his face. "Sleepy."

"I win." He mumbled tugging her further into his chest as they walked off of the dance floor and headed towards a table.

"You win?" She lifted her head, eyes half lidded with the sudden wave of tiredness that had washed over her. "Were we playing a game?"

Castle laughed, "Aren't we always?"

"Shut up." Kate poked him in the chest before collapsing gracelessly into a chair, waiting as he sat down next to her. "You can't win just because I'm tired."

"You're admitting defeat."

"Am not." She grumbled in defiance, her eyes narrowed.

"Are too."

"Am...noooo..." She smothered her mouth as another yawn caught her by surprise. "I've been up for almost twenty four hours Castle...on two..." She held her fingers up, "Cups of coffee as we drove stupid amounts of miles for a party, a picnic and a circus...thing."

"And then there was all the sex, "He grinned, "that's sure to tire a girl out."

"You feeling tired then Castle?" She groused, reaching for her drink. It never made it to her lips though, luckily, because he turned and gave her a look of such shocked indignation that Kate burst out laughing, dropping the glass back down on the table.

"Did you just call me a girl?"

Kate shrugged, "You called me one."

"Pfaht..." Castle dragged his hand through his hair before slumping down further in the seat. "Insults my manhood, calls me a girl...Kate I'm starting to think you don't like me very much." He pouted, over the top and completely adorable, and as Kate rose to her feet she thumbed his lower lip pushing it back into his mouth.

"I love you, even if you are very...metro sexual." She pushed on his lip again, leaning over to kiss his cheek before she walked away.

"Where are you going?" He whined.

"To find some caffeine," She grumbled back as she sauntered away, taking a few exaggerated steps before she turned, looked over her shoulder and stated, "And in this dress, I am so not a girl."

His eyes stayed firmly locked with her ass as she swayed through the crowd, "No, all woman." He muttered under his breath, not caring for one second if he sounded cheesy, he was his own audience, and he thought he was hilarious.

* * *

**1:27am**

"Ahhh, sweet salvation." Kate said and she watched with an open mouth as the steamy goodness poured into her cup. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She added, bringing it to her lips and breathing in the delicious scent.

The waiter chuckled, "You're welcome madam." He said before walking away a small grin on his face.

Kate took a sip, and then a gulp, moaning loudly as she lowered it, eyes shining and walked through the swinging kitchen doors and out into the lobby.

"There you are!" To find Lanie coming towards her, bunches of her dress in either hand. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Well." Kate replied, taking another sip. "Here I am." She smiled clutching the cup in both hands.

"Javier and I are going to get going." Lanie said, coming to a stop in front of Kate whose eyes were solely on the liquid she was greedily sipping. "Whatcha got there?"

"Cofffeeee." Kate sang not coming up for air.

Lanie made a tisk sound, suited with a small rise of her eyebrow, "You're gonna be up alllll night." She scolded. "On second thought, writer boy won't mind that at all." She added, looking Kate up and down, her elegance wrapped in a caffeine hungry woman.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Pfft, he won't notice, he's just as tired as I am, if not more...earlier I saw him reach for a candle instead of his champagne flute."

Lanie laughed with a semi worried expression and a shake of her head.

"Yea. I know, almost lit his mask on fire." Kate replied with another roll of her eyes. "That man..." She mumbled moving towards the double doors to look out at all the other people, eyes searching for him.

The electric M.E followed behind, that unmistakable grin on her face that Kate tried to ignore. "You know." Lanie said, snagging champagne from a passing tray. "This the perfect place to have a wedding."

Kate turned towards her, "You trying to tell me something Lanie?"

"Mmhmm." Lanie hummed into the flute, brown eyes locked with Kate's deep green. She lowered her glass, swirling the clear liquid around, "Marry that boy." She said, tipping her flute and Kate followed the direction, seeing Castle standing near the stage talking to a violinist. "Looks like he's already planning the band."

Kate's eyes grew wide, and then her face reddened when he spotted her, pointed at the band, and waggled his eyebrows in a 'huh? What do you think?' manner.

"Oh come on girl, you can't tell me you wouldn't say yes to that man right now if he announced his intentions to the whole room."

Kate smirked, watching as Castle pretended to be a maestro. "I'd shoot him," She said. "But I wouldn't say no."

* * *

**1:51am**

"So bro?" Esposito said, flopping down in the chair opposite Castle and startling him out of his near sleep daydream.

"Mmm?" Castle rubbed his fist hard at his eye, shook his head like a dog just getting out of the bath trying to dispel the wave of tiredness that was settling over him.

"You gonna ask her anytime soon?" He pursed his lips, eyeing the writer suspiciously, wondering why he was so...nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Ask who what now?" Castle asked looking around and realising he was still minus a partner. How much coffee was the woman planning on drinking? She would be bouncing off the walls.

"Beckett..." Esposito leant forward, completely confused, Lanie was so certain, she had him convinced too. "Lanie said you were gonna...ask?"

"I did ask." Castle said distractedly, his eyes still roaming the room, "That's why she's here with me now and we..." His eyes snapped to Esposito, "Wait, what?"

The men stared at each, questions flying through the air in silence. Appraising looks and unspoken words of confusion that bounced between them.

Castle leant over the table feeling suddenly wide awake. "What exactly am I asking?"

"An...important...question." Esposito lifted his head, his brow furrowed as he too leant forwards.

"A life changing question?" Castle fired back, secret spy and undercover and no way in hell was he saying the word unless Esposito said the word because ... because it was Kate and if Lanie thought it then...did she?

"The ULTIMATE life changing question." Espo stated, seeming to understand, they were treading a very thin line, neither one willing to cross it.

"Is this question...anticipated?" Castle tipped forwards, very aware of his knuckles as they clenched at the edge of the table, his heart as it pounded an insanity of rhythm in his chest.

Esposito scoffed, "By Lanie...hell yes!"

Castle laughed shaking his head, but the laugh was too fast too quick to erupt from him, "But not from Kate?"

"Enough of this 'crow flies at midnight crap'." Jenny barked, smacking her glass down on the table and swaying a little with the alcohol that still burned brightly through her veins. "You gonna ask the girl to marry you or not?"

Shutting his eyes at the sudden onslaught of feelings, he didn't hear nor see the approach of the rest of their group, he only heard the voice that came from behind him questioningly.

"Yeah_ Castle_, are you gonna?"


	24. Chapter 24

**AlwaysCastle & kimmiesjoy ... one more left after this one!**

* * *

**2.00am**

"_Yeah Castle, are you gonna_?"

...

Castle's entire body pivoted on the chair as he swung around to face Kate, Lanie and Ryan, watching as Lanie's mouth hung open in anticipation as she waited for an answer to her question.

He had to find Kate's eyes quickly, he wanted to touch her, hold onto her tight, but he wasn't sure his legs would work, didn't want to risk collapsing at her feet so instead his mouth opened and shut.

Like a fish. He gaped in confusion.

Kate rolled her eyes, batting Lanie on the arm as she strode forward and pushed his hair off of his forehead, calmed him with the touch of her fingers, "No. He. Is. Not!" She swung back around, keeping him behind her, shielded from the rest of the group. "Right Castle?"

He nodded behind her, not looking at anyone, not sure his tongue was connected to his face, his mouth...nothing...nope.

* * *

**2.02am**

Castle swallowed the cold water quickly. "Man I feel like I just faced down a firing squad...or something..." He took another gulp.

Kate folded her arms, glaring at him as he floundered in his not anywhere near adorable panic. "Nice." She grumbled under her breath.

"What?" He asked, when he realised she was showing all the signs of being secretly pissed off.

"Nothing." She lied with a yawn, "Think we can go now... It's 2 in the morning… and I'm tired..." She turned slowly towards him, "And I'm worried at what point in the middle of the night your alarm is going to wake us up to head back." She reached out, collecting her mask from the table.

"Kate..." He caught her wrist as she neared him. Holding her in place, Castle rose from the table, turning her face to him. "Do you want me to propose?"

"No." She grumbled not meeting his eyes.

"Then...shut up!" He yanked her in hard, and fisted his hand through her hair no longing caring how much of the curled masterpiece he lay waste to. He waited, his breath a hot torment over her cheek, her lips, her eye lashes, until at last she gave in and met his eyes.

Without a word his mouth closed over hers, parting her lips a little forcefully, rough and perfect as he pressed vows and promises into her mouth. All the ones she wasn't ready for him to say aloud he surrendered to her with each sweeping pass of his tongue, until all she could do was close her eyes, and make an oath of her own.

Her hands sliding through his hair, Kate answered every devotion he made with a confession. Every truth that he wove through their touch she echoed with more of the same, all she could give him.

Meeting him beat for beat and step for step, until ragged breath was exhaled from both of their chests and she gripped him tightly, almost sobbing her desire into his moist beautiful skin.

She pushed him back, but held him still, unwilling to let him go. "But I didn't say anything."

Castle chuckled his hand rising to fall over her cheek, "Yeah you were not saying anything VERY VERY loudly!"

Kate sighed, looking down and feeding his tie through her hands, "I want you to want to propose." She said, still not looking at him, and then she heaved another sigh, "Not feel like asking me to marry you is like being shot in a hail of bullets." She yanked hard on the material in her fingers and Castle stumbled forward.

"I was being pressured." He replied, a small whine in his voice, and she looked up at him. "Start over?" He asked sheepishly.

She let him go, making a show of smoothing down his collar. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kate said with a smirk as she strode off.

* * *

**2:33am**

Castle stumbled into the hotel room with a sigh, his arm draped around her shoulders as she snuggled into him. "Just 24 little hours later."

She rolled her eyes making a sound of exasperation. "Long ass day." She said, puffing the hair from her face with the corner of her mouth before falling into a chair.

"Yes." He nodded in agreement, undoing his tie and kicking off his shoes. "But it was worth it, right?"

Kate stood from the chair; heels toed off on either side of her, and let her chest fall into his as she unzipped her dress. "Mmm. It was." She replied, pecking him on the lips and straightening up.

Castle watched as a sleepy grin spread across her face, eyes glassy and shining as she let her dress slip down her body to a heap on the floor.

"And now." She said, stepping slowly out of it. Trailing her hand up his chest she started to unbutton his shirt. "We sleep." She smirked, yanking a discarded t-shirt of his from the bed, and throwing it on.

Waiting as he kicked off his pants, she snagged his hand and dragged him to the bed with her.

"Ohhh, you get to wear a shirt and I have to be all..."

"Touchable." Kate murmured her hand flat and running over the entirety of his bare chest. "Mmm, yes...yes you do." She shoved him hard, watching when he stumbled backwards onto the bed and bounced, before she crawled up next to him her eyes closing.

Kate flopped into his arms, curled around him and let every muscle and bone of her body sink into him. Her hand sliding in soft trails up and down his forearm, fingertips gently brushing.

With one hand at her back, Castle pulled her onto his chest, dropping his other hand to her face. His thumb skimmed her eye, her cheek, everywhere soft and relaxed, cool against the heat of his palm.

A balance as he gentled her.

Content and warm, she sighed.

* * *

**2.59am**

Kate yawned, stretched her toes, wriggling in the freedom of no heels, no tight dress, just the warmth of his arms. She shrugged against the pillow, pulling it up under her head as she curled further into his body.

His fingers were heavy, clumsy with sleep as they drifted through her hair and he echoed her yawn with a deeper longer one of his own.

"Lanie...said we should...get married...heeere." Kate muttered sleepily, just on the edge of slurring her words.

"Mmm me in my cape and you in your mask...the feathered wonder and electric woman..." He yawned again, "I could see it." He agreed, and he hummed, licking his lips, his eyes drifting shut, "Does this mean we are revisiting the prop -"

"Shh, Castle." Kate whispered, fingers clumsily finding his lips. "Just be happy in the knowledge that I...am saying yes, and go to sleep."

Castle's eyes shot open no longer tired. "But I haven't asked."

"You will." Kate hummed as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Thank you for reading along and reviewing :D

* * *

_**Kicking back with the love we've found. **_

* * *

**AlwaysCastle & kimmiesjoy**

* * *

**3.00.36am**

Time stands still in the cavernous recesses of Castle's open mind.

Wind could whistle through it, tumbleweeds could... well tumble? Fire alarms could sound, bells chime, the zombie apocalypse could rage outside the very window of their hotel room, and none of it would mean anything.

Two words flash, neon green in their intensity as they bounce off of his closed eyelids.

The greatness of them dwarfing his ability to find pretty phrases, be jovial and silly.

The magnitude...the words.

_Marry her_!

* * *

**3.01am**

He can't marry her.

He's so far beyond _awful_ when it comes to marriage, he might ruin them, break her and lose her.

He can't.

He won't.

They're fine as they are, living together, belonging to each other, committed.

Why change that?

Why risk what they have?

She turns in her sleep, chin tucked into his neck her fingers loose and relaxed barely resting over his heart. And she sighs, her lips brushing lightly as she kisses him, fingers curling tight.

And he _will_ change what they have because he loves her.

He will risk it _all _ because he wants her for the rest of his life, he_ wants_ to take that chance.

He wants the woman who challenges him daily and makes him work hard to keep her.

Because she is the one...his_ forever_.

Because _she _ wants_ him_.

And he's wanted nothing but _her _ for a long long time.

And...

She already said_ yes_.

* * *

**3.06am**

Alexis!

Castle shoots up in bed, Kate, who was firmly planted on his shoulder, slips onto his pillow, and he takes in a breath, watching, waiting to make sure she doesn't wake in his ridiculous panic.

She sighs, a low whisper against his side, and smiles in her sleep, pulling on his pillow until she has it all to herself.

All good.

He lets out his coveted breath and then sags forward, elbows on his thighs.

How will this affect Alexis?

Will she be okay with this? What will she say?

She seems to like Kate, love her even... but everything is different when there's a ring on your finger and...

He sighs, slapping a hand to his face and dragging it down, pulling at the skin under his eye. Alexis will be fine... She did tell him on more than one occasion, that if he's happy she's happy. And that should be enough.

It is enough.

With a small smile and an intake of breath, Castle lies back down, absent of a pillow, and turns to his side so he can watch her sleeping form.

The space is cold where is pillow once was, and he just grins at her, arms wrapped around the damn thing probably thinking it's him...he lets out a small laugh, tucking his head onto the pillow as close as he can without disrupting her, and stares at her face soft and delicate in the shadows of the hotel room.

Mmmhmm.

Kate's enough, she's _more_ than enough.

* * *

**3.12am**

Rings, two of them.

Well three, one with a big ass diamond.

No!

Flat, shiny and expensive, multi coloured?

Screw it, she can pick it out herself. Get whatever she wants, exactly as she wants it, then he will steal it, engrave it, give it back with a flourish.

Or sneak it onto her finger when she's asleep.

So...

Rings, three of them.

Tuxedos.

Her dress, flowers and a cake.

A Church?

At the beach?

He smiles.

A Honeymoon!

* * *

**3.21am**

SEX!

They need to have_ a lot _ of celebratory engagement sex!

* * *

**3.24am**

Castle lets his finger crest the outer edge of her ear, gentle sweeps with his finger as he watches her sleep.

His almost fiancée.

His future wife.

His future.

And he can see it all so clearly. Her walking down the aisle towards him in something slinky and pearlescent and glowy. Her hair twisted up like it was tonight, a simple flower behind her ear matching the one in her hand.

Her smile, like sunshine to his stormy heart, when she lifts her head and finds his eyes, watery with manly tears.

Eh...or sobbing like a manly baby.

And Kate...she won't shyly move down the aisle, she will stride down it with confidence and pride and strength and every eye in the room will fall to her. She will claim their attention and hold them transfixed.

Beautiful, wonderful Kate.

* * *

**3.30am**

Kate...always.

* * *

**3.33am**

He is gonna build her a house.

A great big humongous house smack dab in the middle of...Anywhere she wants to live.

If she wants to move?

But a house...He wants to give her a house, a home a...

He could build her a CASTLE!

Well not him obviously, but a contractor. A whole slew of them. The best in the city. Only the best for Kate.

With turrets and a moat and a fountain...maybe not a fountain.

But a moat...

And he can make sure she has her own office.

And and...a giant bathtub.

A walk in shower with dual, motion sensor, shower heads, that massage and are voice activated...

A Gym!

She's going to need a gym. Where he can sit and watch her get all sweaty as she trains...maybe spar with him, roll him over on the rubber mat...

Oh and they will definitely need a pool...with a built in hot tub...For cold winter nights and...He smiles.

And a home theatre...

Okay that one's more for him, but she'll like it too. For movie nights and date nights and roaming hands are totally allowed when you own the theatre.

A balcony, hidden in the back with chairs to lay out in the sun, and a table for candlelight dinners.

A sun porch,

And a fenced in backyard.

Oh! And a Garage big enough to house all their cars. And motorcycles.

Annnd ATV's and scooters and an electric car! He definitely wants one of those.

And a pool table, to… play pool on... He glances back down at his sleeping Detective, imagines her spread across the soft green surface of the table, hair splayed out around her smiling face...yea... pool table.

* * *

**3.47am**

They need to get a dog!

* * *

**3.48am**

They have to tell people.

Everyone, as soon as possible because he is going to need to have a party and celebrate and gloat and strut around like the cat that got the super freaking hot, gorgeous, demanding detective to agree to be his wife.

He will phone Alexis first thing in the morning and his mother when she wakes up...so like 3pm.

And Kate will want to call Jim.

Then Lanie and the boys, cos they're already here and they can all celebrate at breakfast.

Ugh, Lanie's gonna be loud and there will be a lot of "I told you's, I knew it's, It's about time's."

And the boys will want to give him the talk...

And Jenny...Jenny's gonna squeal and cry.

Gates and everyone at the precinct.

Then there's Gina, and Paula and the Press...

God, the engagement is going to be bigger than the wedding...

* * *

**3.53am**

Tiny fingers and tiny toes.

Green eyes like Kate, her smile, her chin, her cheekbones... The kid can be all Kate for all he cares.

Boy or a girl?

Will he want to know? Or will he wait?

Kate will want to know… she's not one for surprises… but can he keep himself from asking?

No, he does _not_ want to know...

Unless she wants him to know?

Names...

Debbie...he does love those little Debbie's. So delicious... wait. No he's not gonna want to think of a tasty snack cake every time he calls for his kid.

And Ew...Debbie does Dallas...

Pfft. No Rick jeeze. Kate will shoot you.

Hannah.

Johanna… or will that just upset Kate?

Silas...no that makes him think of silos… or Sirius Black… then Harry potter…

Oh Harry...

Or Henry...

Harriet…

Nooo Scarlett… but then he thinks of harlots...

James for sure...named after Jim.

But Jim for some reason reminds him of puppets...and Muppets and... Kermit Castle?

Kermit _Beckett_ Castle?

Her name tangled with his gives him chills, but her with just Castle...

_Katherine Castle_...

Is that too traditional?

Or would she want something unique… like...those celebrities...but Apple?

Banana...no...Melon Castle...Melon _Tiger_ Castle?

There is no way you could call that traditional. And he still doesn't even know if she would want traditional.

For her or for their kid.

Their kid…kids?

Oh wow they could have kids...more than one.

Maybe two, one of each.

Or three, get an even balance. Boys vs. girls.

Four...fill the place with teeny weenie Castle babies that all looked like their mother.

With an older sister to baby-sit when they get tired ... or when they want to escape and make number five...

He gasps, eyes wide in the darkness of the hotel room. They can all be detectives! And he and Kate can start their own precinct… he would get an honorary badge at last and not worry about the kids eating it.

And YES he can be the Captain!

And Kate can be Chief... and together...they will save the world...

Well New York City…

And then move on to save the world…

Baby steps...

He sighs, a grin on his face and closes his eyes again.

All the babies...

But wait FIVE...he's not getting any younger and five... would mean five years minimum to get them all birthed and born and toddling around, and then from that what? Eighteen years and he would be ... well nearing 70 before he got to enjoy alone time with his wife.

Sooo...five in one go would work but...jeeze she would KILL HIM for even thinking that...no no...

One...two at the most...

Maybe three.

_Dial it back Rick._

And they are all going to need trust funds… and all are going to want to go to college… or not.. Whichever they want… he's happy if they are happy.

His eyes snap open…

"I'm going to have to write _a lot_ more books."

* * *

**3.54.30am**

He wants to give her things, things she doesn't want or need.

The urge to lavish her with everything under the sun so very overwhelming.

He could buy her a boat!

Or her own Ferrari.

* * *

**3.55am**

Chocolate cake as a wedding cake, because of that time with syrup and mmm...would she like that?

Carrot cake? Ugh no in the sun?

Cream cheese and heat...no food poisoning at his wedding...Nope!

Mmmm Red Velvet...yes...yes that could work. Velvet like the skin of her thigh that he sweeps his fingers across, staring at her dreamily.

Sweet and delicious.

* * *

**3.56am**

Castle's mind slowed, calmed and the smile hit him, the full force of joy drenching him from head to toe in certainty, in perfection, in absolute positivity.

He was going to_ marry her_.

He rolled, laughing, tipping her away from him enough that he could plant himself above her.

Looking down as she barely stirred he smiled wide, wider still, his cheeks not daring to protest and he started to laugh.

Happy...so so happy he leant down, the small distance between them meaning nothing, it hadn't for a while after all and he pressed his open smiling mouth to the corner of her eye, earning him a grunted response.

He laughed, his body giddy and shuddering against hers.

Another kiss, another grunt, but this time his hands moving, one holding his weight away from her, whilst the other trailed down her side, under the edge of the shirt she wore and up to cup her waist.

Gentle fingers over warm sleepy skin, he moved roamed higher, lower, felt her twist beneath him, moving away and grumbling.

"Kate..." He mumbled his mouth desperate to say the words, desperate to kiss her...desperate in everything as it searched for her, waited for her eyes to open for him.

She sighed, nearing the surface of wakefulness, her eyes fluttering as each wave of sleep parted a little further from her. It lapped around her feet as she stumbled away, returning reluctantly to consciousness.

"Kate."

His mouth brushed over hers, lips parting gently to caress the dividing line with his tongue.

"Kate," he hummed, letting the soft whisper of her name finally wake her.

Her hand closed over his mouth when her eyes opened, fusing shut almost instantaneously when she saw his wide grin, "Noooo...She's sleeeepinnnng."

He laughed harder, because she was adorable, and gorgeous and beautiful and her hand was over his mouth and she loved him and she already said yes, but now...

Now.

He was actually going to get to say the words.

Castle kissed her palm, hearing her groan, watching her eyes and nose scrunch in annoyance, frustration...resignation.

And then she opened her eyes.

Those beautiful green and brown - forest in the middle of summer - love filled eyes, and the words escaped him.

How could he ask her when all he wanted to do was kiss her?

Castle rose high, his thighs either side of her hips, bracketing her body, pinning her beneath him, staring down.

He stared, for a millisecond and an eternity before he slid both hands into her hair and pulled her face gently up to meet his seeking lips. His entire body vibrating with the intensity, pounding through his veins like rhythmic fire when she went to him, her lips parting.

Every desire he had for their future swamps him in that moment, takes him over, and he sets them free. Castle gives them to her, letting them rush at her head long and wrap around her, like his arms and his legs and tangled together in the bed, Kate surrendered herself to everything he offered, his heart and soul at her feet.

She picked them up, held them close and tight, cherished them, as she rose to meet him.

Lifting with him, her arms around his shoulders, mouths hot and tongues dancing with such sweet delirium for a moment Kate wondered if she might still be dreaming.

But he moves, traces her lip again, glances her cheek with a fingertip. His eyes open and bright pressing kiss after kiss of devotion and love into her swollen lips.

When he pulled back, she was panting eyes shining with realization before she closed them. Her hands frozen either side of his face. Her thumbs stilled mid brush of his cheeks, palms cupping his ears as it hit her...

"Kate?" His voice was low, mellow and sure as he waited for her eyes to open.

She nodded, sweet and simple...stunned and stunning.

"I'm asking."

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
